


Hold Me Tight

by parxsisburnixg



Category: British Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: 1960s, 1966 Sunbeam Tiger, Accidental Stimulation, Acting, Alcohol, American Girls, Anal Play, BDSM Scene, Backstory, Bars and Pubs, Bdsm equipment, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Bordeaux, British Slang, Bruises, Chains, Choking, Cigarettes, Cock Worship, Collars, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Contracts, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Deep Throating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dungeons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, English Sports Car, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fellatio, Female Friendship, Flirting, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Hetero Bi-Romantic Character, Heterosexual Character, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Impact Play, Inspired by Music, Invitations, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Knifeplay, Knives, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, London Underground, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Lovesickness, Lust at First Sight, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oaths & Vows, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pack Orgies, Pantyhose, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Promiscuity, Promises, Public Display of Affection, Rain Sex, References to Shakespeare, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Risk of Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex Parties, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Shakespeare Quotes As Seduction, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Squirting, St. Andrew's Cross, Tears, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tourism, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink, Whips, Wine, caresses, fear of heartbreak, innocent crushes, lip biting, nightclubs, pounding, shackles, terms of endearment, torn clothes, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxsisburnixg/pseuds/parxsisburnixg
Summary: 1960s London- Two American girls chart their way across the Atlantic Ocean during their summer vacation, and through a voyeur's invitation, they become acquainted with the sensual escapades of London's secretive societies. Two gentleman bring the young women under their wings, and through a great deal of sexual bonding, the four become closer than they would have ever imagined, and all becomes fair in love and heartache.
Relationships: David Warner/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jayston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all are gonna think this is super weird and of course, why shouldn't you think so? What could two American women have in common over an old British gentleman who's old enough to be their grandfather? Just the essence of him existing, that's what! Granted he may be 40-50 some-odd years older than us, but who cares? In this work, we're all consensual and of age. Let the grown-ups play!
> 
> (And yes, if you're thinking it's about the man who played Spicer Lovejoy from "Titanic," Keith Jennings from "The Omen," or Gul Madred from those two episodes of TNG, it is! DON'T JUDGE.)
> 
> Oh, my dearest Hannah- I don't know what kind of flack I'll get for writing this, but this is for us, my dear! Like I said, I got your back! And after all, where would we be without our love for David? (It's his fault anyways that he can captivate even the younger generations! He is a master of seduction after all.)
> 
> Okay, well this is technically inspired by David. It doesn't actually involve the actor himself, and Mr. Warner, please accept my humblest apologies if this ever crosses your eyes. I take the blame, sir!
> 
> PS: These chapters are gonna be short. Don't ask me why, but that's just the way they're coming out. So you'll probably have a great many to read up on in anticipation. My name in this is Michelina, since the form of my actual name didn't exist until the 70s. Hannah remains her beautiful self!

**-Michelina's POV-**

Though the day had become rather droll, its bleakness was not too grim. It provided a light shade for our eyes, and since the sun hid as it pleased behind the clouds, we lay there on our stomachs joined at the hip. It was our first time visiting London, especially together. As the best of girlfriends, we had done everything together. We groomed each other's hair, painted one another's nails, gossiped about who slept with who outside of our small circle of friends. We pretended ourselves to be purveyors of fashionable rumor. We often tempted strangers with our American ways, perhaps confusing them with our somewhat crass nature. We had often gone to the movies together to learn from the best of actresses like Audrey or Katherine Hepburn. We mimicked them and often sported the signatures of seduction, such as fanciful red lips, braided hairstyles, flamboyant eyeliner. Those who rode on their bikes in the park often saw us as if we were exotic animals. It was flattering, but at the same time, rather annoying. None of them seemed too appealing. Hannah lay at my side, sketching scenery and people alike. Her figures were utterly innocent, as she gave them such child-like eyes and wonderful faces. Her shading was impeccable, and her style was her own. I envied her, and then again, she often praised me for my own styles.

In the course of the afternoon, I'd been sketching nude specimens of men and women who went past us. As for men who'd be biking along the stretch of the path, I would angle them in the fashion of Michelangelo's David. Prominent thighs, exquisite cocks as the Brits called them. For the women, I fashioned them as the Venus de Milo. I had always preferred the more classical poses, and I shaded their features with great ardor, often biting my lip to the point where blood was drawn. Hannah often looked over my shoulder and blushed as I did. It was not exactly common for young women such as ourselves to be drawing people nude in public. But what fun it was to draw the attention of men and women's abhorred gasps. Hannah suddenly sat up and showed me her characters, and I likened them to Tolkien's masterpieces. She drew his elven characters so majestically in her own vision, I proposed she send her drawings to him. She was quite the lover of fantasy stories while I myself was a dreamer of realistic desires.

"Do you honestly think the Professor would like them?" she laughed, her voice airy with curiosity. "I surely hope he wouldn't think they're terrible."

I playfully bumped her with my hand and laughed along. "Dear, you know your art is phenomonal! I envy you so much."

"Pfft," she objected. "You can literally bring out the sex in your art! I can see it. You put your heart and soul into each piece and I can feel it."

Utterly, I found my cheeks swelling red with blood as she spoke. Whether she knew it or not, I fancied her in more ways than one, but I'd keep it respectful. The way she acted was so undeniably admirable, and after all, for a woman of bisexual preference like me in this present day and age, I'd be labeled a whore, a dyke, a lesbian perhaps for liking a woman like her. But did they not understand the meaning of the word 'bisexual?' If I wanted to sup upon lavish men and women, I would. After all, that's what a bisexual was, experiencing the best of both sexes without true preference. Just as the wind continued on, it blew against our skirts and a few sheets of my paper were almost caught on the breeze. 

I quickly moved forward and a great gust of wind blew against us again. My skirt swung upward and I felt my pantyhose exposed in the air. Hannah, bless her, immediately pulled my skirt down as I knelt upward. I quickly rushed to fetch my papers, and as I looked across the field of the park, I saw a peculiar young man standing there. He was watching us, and as Hannah went for her book of Shakespeare, she curled onto her back and began to read aloud. Her voice was light and she tried so dutifully to put on her best English accent. I saw her cheeks reddening as she tried to utter words from Romeo and Juliet.

_‘Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_   
_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._   
_What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_   
_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_   
_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_   
_What’s in a name? That which we call a rose_   
_By any other name would smell as sweet;_   
_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call’d,_   
_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_   
_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_   
_And for that name which is no part of thee_   
_Take all myself.'_

I clapped as I nodded. "Bravo, dear actress! Oh still, I think Romeo was trying too hard. Not even I would fall for that sap."

"Oh? Not even if a handsome Englishman came calling after you?" she quirked, arching a brow. "Lies! You'd fall for it in a heartbeat."

I retrieved an apple from the basket and passed it to her. She caught it with one hand and immediately took a bite as she sat up on her elbows. Taking another one out, I bit into it ravenously. My red lipstick gently smeared its skin, and as I bit down, I saw the same young man coming towards us. My brows pulled together and I grew curious. The sun hid again and it was shadowy. It seemed to be an awful-lit scene from an abhorred play, but as he approached, he grew a smile. He was of average height, lacking in weight with his clothing almost hanging off his body. His eyes were beady and as he stepped forward, I could tell he was clearly shy. Hannah sat up then and smiled, saying hello as he paused. I bit my apple again and smiled as well. 

"The gentleman told me to give this to you," he said. He pulled out an envelope with elegant writing on the front of it, then stumbling back in his steps, he turned and walked away. Hannah and I both looked at each other confused and then we laughed again. We moved closer to each other and she eagerly opened the envelope. She tore it open rather fast and pulled the letter out. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"It's an invitation!"

"Alright," I said, thinking realistically. "What for? We only just got here yesterday and we don't even know anybody." 

My eyes followed the man again, but then I saw another across the park. He sat upon a bench with one leg reclined over the other, smoking a cigarette as he stared at us. His hair was a blonde, boyish bob that aligned his jaw and browline perfectly, cut much like in the style of the Beatles. His steel-blue eyes were rimmed with blonde lashes, and he seemed Romanesque in the face. His thin mouth pursed a smile beneath his large nose, and as he smirked at me, I felt rather entranced. Hannah had been reading out loud, but I hadn't been paying attention. She shook my arm with a hand and I looked back to her.

"See? It's for a party!"

"A party? Where at?" My eyes hardly darted away from him, but before she could look in the same direction, I poised my attention to the paper. It sat firm in my fingertips as if it were weightless.

She passed me the letter and I began to read it, chewing a bite of my apple slowly. _"To whom it may concern, you lovely ladies are invited to a social rendezvous at the Colony Room this Saturday night. Come together at your own discretion. The rendezvous begins at 9:00 PM sharp. Bring an open mind."_

I had to scoff. It had to of been a joke. After all, we were two Americans visiting England for the very first time. How could we know what the nightlife was like or who to trust? Hannah grew exceedingly excited, as her expression changed from confused to hopeful. She tapped my arm as I had hers, and she shook me. "We have to go! Come on, I'm sure we'll find something here in London before Saturday!"

"Are you joking? What if it's a prank? Say we get bamboozled into sex work, made to be pretty slaves to fat heaving men. I've got a pretty high stamina, but nothing that'll compete with that," I half-laughed.

"Ugh, come on, Michelina! Have a little fun! Obviously we won't get too drunk. We've got to keep our sanity about," She made a playful little pout and of course, with her eyes being the bright blue and sea-green they were, they were full of life and mischief. She shook me again as she pretended to be impatient. Her lips were pulled back in a wide grin now, and she shook me until my apple fell from my hand. "Please, Mom!"

My mind was racing with numerous thoughts now. It was strange. Here I was, younger than her by at least twelve years, and yet I was acting like a worried mother concerned for her child. I truly envied her sometimes, and I hadn't been shy in hiding it. I looked over my shoulder and all around, whereas I stared back to the bench. The man was still there. His eyes were still pertinent in watching us, and whether Hannah would see him like I did, I didn't want to make her feel alarmed. I swallowed the ball of pain in my throat and smiled again.

"Okay, we'll go. But remember, nothing too sleazy. We don't want any of the constables to nab us for indecent exposure," I smirked. 

"Oh, to hell with them. Let's go raid London!"

We immediately began to pack our art supplies away. The skies finally grew a darker grey and we heard thunder roaring with the clouds thickening. We rolled the blanket up as quickly as we could, and as we stuffed it onto the top of the basket, I saw him leaving the same time as us. He walked away towards the other side of the park exit, and as Hannah pulled me along, I wondered when it would be the next time we'd see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Michelina's POV-**

When we arrived at one of the prime shops, we hardly wasted time in searching for the perfect kind of dress. Hannah went off to find ones that flowed around her, that made her seem fairy-like and light in step. She had found a first dress that was knee-length and with a willowy skirt, the whole design of it a dark purple with a rather elusive design of silver paisley print. The piped U-neckline seemed to bring out the shadow of her collarbone rather nicely, and as she twirled around to test the flow of the skirt, the crepe of the fabric seemed crisp and soft. She tied the fabric belt in the front, and as her fingers fashioned it into a bow, she posed in a glamourous pin-up routine, smirking. "How does it look?"

"Pretty damn good," I said, smiling back. "You really have a tasteful palette, dear. You're gonna make them all weep."

"Aww, you think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

She then went for a second dress, and as I looked around for one that would hopefully suit my curves. As much as I would've adored to be stalk-thin, I was rather plump for a girl my age. I was neither obese or thin, but one with considerable curves. It was all due to family genetics, but no matter what, my hips were wider than most, my breasts large, and my shoulders were shaped like a man's. My hands and feet were even man-like, and I supposed I had my family patriarch to thank for the form. I snuck away into the corner where dresses for 'larger' women were, and as I spied one with spaghetti straps and a velvet sash, I began to think of the man I'd seen at Hyde Park. Inwardly, I blushed at the thought of the invitation we'd received yesterday. I began immediately to look for a dress that would both compliment my curves and intrigue an Englishman or two. As I found two other dresses for myself, Hannah suddenly came around the corner in yet another gown. She had a playful distinction upon her face, and again, she twirled.

The dress was a lighter shade of lavender, and as I observed it upon her person, it seemed rather perfect for her. The V-neck was rather high, but enough to shade her collarbone again, and as I observed the back, there was a deep plunge down to the mid-back with a textural trapunto detail at the end of the dress. Her knees were chiseled like a marble statue by the dress' shadow, and I envied her yet again. She was prettier than myself for sure, but I adored her all the same. I shook my head and clapped as I threw the dresses I had over my arm. I could feel my cheeks turn red from the rush of blood. It was often times hard not to admire her, because truly she was so free-spirited and cautious, but somehow, she seemed so lively. I, on the other hand, felt like a withered old maid and longed to find a way to keep myself from decay.

"So what do you think about this one?" she asked. "Is it too Plain Jane?"

I shook my head and responded with a smile. "Not at all. You could never look too plain, dear one."

Some of the women who passed us heard me call her dear, and I assumed because of their phobic little minds that they were inwardly chasitising me. I had learned to deal with it over the course of the years, but I wouldn't dare interject myself onto her out of respect. I admired her, it was true, but she was too vivacious and wonderful for someone like me. Whoever would cross her path, I'd feel jealous of. Nevertheless, the older woman behind the counter glared at me. I could see her eyes giving me the indication of shame. I sighed and pulled my hair to sit over my shoulder as I turned away. Hannah saw my face grow pale, and I knew then that she would be concerned. I immediately made my way to the front counter with my dresses in arm. I withdrew the pounds from my pocket and gave her the amount without even looking her in the eye. She followed behind me and I too paid for her dresses. 

"Michelina, you don't have to do that. I can pay for them."

"Nonsense. The vacation was my idea and so I'm going to help cover expenses. Come on, let's go find a couple of nudes and reds to go with our dresses."

-

When we got back to our rented flat, I saw Hannah swiping on the lipsticks she'd bought from the local pharmacy. They complimented her lips rather nicely, and with the gentle color of her hair shining in the light, she seemed rather sultry as if she were an actress from the silent era. I was dipped inside the porcelain bathtub. I sank into the warmth of the water and felt my muscles grow soft again. My calves were now resting as were the soles of my feet, and as Hannah brushed her hair, we ended up talking to each other through the open door of the bathroom. I was lying in the tub reading Vogue as she started to smile in the mirror.

"Did you know that if you look at the color of your nipples, that apparently they reveal the perfect shade of lipstick for you?" she quipped.

I arched a brow and suddenly turned on my side in the tub. The porcelain cushioned my curves, and as the bubbles soaked my upper half, I giggled in return. "And who told you that? Another one of your pretentious tabloids?"

"No, just something one of our friends told me. She said when she went shopping, she dipped into a fitting room, whipped her breasts out and looked at them in the mirror. Then she told me that a rather favourable nude-tan caught her eye as if God itself told her to nab it. How strange is that? Sometimes, I think she's more batty than you."

Hannah strangely enough moved from her vanity table to the bed, where she lay on her stomach staring at me from afar. She held her chin in her hands as she smiled, kicking her feet back and forth as if she were a teen again. I admired that about her, how she could be herself around me. I knew she understood that I wouldn't judge her at all, and somehow, I think that was a growing comfort for her. Still, I bat my eyes as I continued to read from the magazine. I tried to distance myself from the thought of entertaining lesbian ideas, but sometimes, she seemed too beautiful, like a Botticelli angel who had no idea of the power she held over others. Ah, but we were friends alone and that was good enough for me. After all, she alone understood how I was.

As I finished reading the page, there came a knock at our flat door. I was about to get up, but then I realized I was still covered with suds. "I'll get it," Hannah said. Quietly, cautiously, she stepped towards the door and she moved out of sight. I knew how weary she was of approaching doors alone, and so I moved as fast as I could out of the tub. I heard the door unlock and swing open.

"Can I help you?" she asked. 

I hurried along and wiped myself off. Luckily my hair was only damp, and as I escaped the tub, I quickly dried my body and reached for the nearby house coat. I didn't hear much of anything except for the door shutting. "Michelina? It's the same man again. He left us another letter and a box this time. It's rather large."

My brows furrowed together as I raced into the bedroom. I saw her in arm with a square box that was heightened to her collarbone, and as we placed it upon the second bed, I saw that there was a letter stamped with the same writing as before. Hannah and I both seemed to be rather perplexed, but excited altogether. She sat with the box in arm and I opened the envelope. I tore the creme color open and withdrew the paper, beginning to read aloud.

_"My dear ladies, please forgive this late-night intrusion. I could not help but notice earlier today that you both seemed to be looking for dresses that would suit you. I had the lady at the front counter take down your measurements, and I asked her what would look best upon you two. She said for the black-haired beauty, a mixture of red and deep silver would work appropriately. As for the lovely, dark brown-haired goddess, she opted that a gown with a flowing skirt would work rather fashionably. You two shall find garments fitting to your needs, and also, with an addition or two of lovely neckwear. Please accept these gifts and wear them on Saturday. We'll be seeing you both at 9:00 PM."_

Immediately, I clung to Hannah and buried my face in her shoulder. She too laughed aloud and we were suddenly in tears, both surprised and shocked. When I released her from the hold, we both tore into the box promptly. We tore at the paper as if it were Christmas morning. The shreds fell to the floor beneath our bare feet and we eagerly opened the lid. Our mouths dropped open as we removed the dresses. Beneath them was yet another box, and we figured we'd look at the gowns first. Hannah's dress was rather gorgeous and somehow, the fabric and colors blended well with her complexion. She stood up and pressed it over her chest, allowing the dress' shape to blend to her figure. It was a lovely deep purple much like the first dress she'd found, but this one seemed more sensual, more complimenting to her figure.

Its silhouette flaired slightly at the raised empire waist seam. It was rather lovely, as it was satin with its flowing knee-high skirt made of crepe. It had a V-neck design, and there at the center of its dip was a rather substantial rhinestone brooch. She undoubtedly grew excited and perhaps flustered, but then as she returned to the bed and sat beside me, she pat my arm over and over again. 

"Show me yours!" she smiled.

I too stood up and unraveled the dress sent for me.

My own eyes could not even possibly comprehend the fashion chosen for me. It was a scoop neckline dress with a slightly dropped, nipped waistline. It had a floaty chiffon skirt, and the majority of the gown was a deep, intoxicating blood red color. The bodice itself was embroidered with silver sequins which seemed to be resembling an ocean of diamonds. God, I thought to myself. Why was this chosen for me? I like glamour, but was this really suited for my tastes?

"Well if he wants me to stand out, I certainly will. Hell, I wouldn't even mind a simple brooch like yours! Besides, I think you'd like the skirt on this thing more than I would," I laughed, half-embarrassed.

"They're awfully lovely," Hannah quipped. "It's just... this whole thing seems odd, doesn't it? Does that mean they were watching us at the shop today, or that they had their little henchman playing Peeping Tom?"

It did strike a strange chord indeed. I hadn't noticed anyone observing us while we were there, but who's to say that they weren't? I shrugged my shoulders with unease. I sat down beside her and sighed. I absently looked at the other box, and curiously, this one had been made of black velvet and wrapped with a bow on top. Now she and I looked at each other rather nervously. We hadn't come across something like this. This was a completely different kind of nature, and we wondered if this wasn't all just a joke. She slowly unwrapped the bow and pulled it off. She flipped the box's lid open and she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

She merely pulled out what was inside. There sat on her flat palm two collars. They were embroidered in rhinestones, a single row of them in the middle; the collars had an O-shaped ring to them in the middle, and my eyes immediately went wide.

"You can't be serious."

"I'll be goddamned," Hannah laughed, thus breaking the awkward silence. "I know exactly what kind of party this." Looking at me then, she winked. "I certainly hope you have a strong stomach."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini-chapter in anticipation for the build up of what's to come!
> 
> And if you collaborate with someone on a fanfiction, especially when it's one of this nature, please listen to them. You'd be a shitty friend and roleplay partner if you didn't. If they have triggers, listen to them and do NOT betray their trust. Tag your triggers, be sure to put out warnings. And if you're a minor, get the hell off this page.
> 
> Thanks!

**-Michelina's POV-**

I almost choked on the glass of champagne we'd ordered from room service. The bubbles sizzled in my throat and I felt a small pocket of air forming in my stomach. "A kink party? No way in hell. Well, we managed to hit London up at the right time, didn't we?"

It struck me rather odd, but then of course it all made sense. I'd heard about them, but in all my twenty-three years, I hadn't the pleasure of attending one. At least, not until now. Hannah's face gleamed with smiles, and she hadn't stopped blushing since she observed the collars. I lay belly down on my bed, and as we both grew enamored with our dresses, our collars, the thought came to mind about what said party would entail. As if I were an inexperienced girl, I awkwardly rasped whatever came to mind.

"Oh God," I scoffed. "Everyone's going to be naked mostly, aren't they?"

Hannah's brow rose and she shrugged her shoulders. "Depends. They're most likely going to be wearing clothes in the beginning, nothing at all, or maybe some risqué lingerie."

My own brow arched as I murmered into the pillow in front of my face. This was truly new to me, and to think, it was only Thursday night. Inwardly, I grew impatient. I was curious about life, curious about what bawdy and sexual natures people had. Finally, this would give me a chance to explore myself. But collars, fancy clothes, invitations— this all seemed to be utterly fashionable in the vein of grooming. Was I mad enough for wanting to go? Would these men be keeping us under lock and key? I steadied my collar in my hand and saw how the rhinestones glittered in the lamplight. I did like how it looked, and I wondered then how it'd truly look on me. I pulled my long hair to rest on the side as I clasped the collar to my neck. I locked it in place and looked at the vanity table mirror. With my hair pulled to the side as if I were a starlet from the 40s, I seemed rather fitting for the role of submissive. The collar illuminated my collarbone and the rhinestones truly captured the brown of my eyes. Oh, I could see the red rouge upon my lips making it particularly striking. 

Another image that captured my mind was how lovely my lips would be covered with sweet seed. I had only fancied one man enough to taste him, and even then he wasn't bad in his flavors, but what a disappointment he'd been. Now was the chance for me to truly experience life and all its sexual endeavours at their finest. I grew wet with anticipation as I fell onto my back. It was rather exciting to think of what could happen, even if it was in the midst of danger. I'd never tasted a Englishman, but I had a feeling it would be an interesting aroma. I felt the blood rushing both to my cheeks and my folds as I seemingly daydreamed. Hannah finally woke me out of my trance as she flung the empty envelope at me. I reclined my arms over my head and stretched as if I were a feline. My back arched and my calves finally felt rested, and as I thought of Saturday, I could only hope I could bend dutifully. Or if not, how he'd manage to bend me to his fantasies. I had no problem in being a submissive girl, but I'd be damned if I wouldn't attempt to dominate him too. My lips pulled back as I giggled to myself, and again, Hannah laughed in the silence.

"What are you thinking about now?" she smirked. 

"What do you think, darling?" I playfully said. "Panties or no panties for when we go? I suppose none for easier access, am I right?"

She threw a pillow at me as she gasped, laughing consistantly. It plopped onto my chest and I caught it with a mere hand, suddenly tightening it to my chest. I turned onto my side and let her observe how red my cheeks were. "My God, you really are in the mood, aren't you?"

"Oh of course, dear! I'm feeling exceedingly provocative. Oh Mr. Englishman, sir, could you perhaps come relieve this ache between my thighs? My American fingers can hardly do it justice!" It was a pitiful attempt at an English accent, but what better way than to settle the mood with a quip.

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head, her lips in a wide grin. "You need help."

"Oh I probably do. There's no doubt about that."

Perhaps I was feeling utterly sluttish at the moment, but I didn't care. For the first time, I was with a friend who I could trust, who'd be at my side as I'd be at hers, so why shouldn't we have a little fun? I saw the opportunity to go and since I persuaded her to come with, it'd be my duty to protect her. Back home, I'd experienced typical bar fights and brawls, and so with the experience came wisdom. I wouldn't be afraid to get bloody protecting someone I knew. Needless to say, I'd be delighted to shove someone off her and anyone else for that matter. At the moment, I took the collar off and placed the dress upon the back of a nearby chair. Hannah and I both reclined in our beds and pulled the covers over us. We'd have another day to explore before the party, and unabashedly decided we'd sleep in due to the long hours we'd suffered on the plane. The lamp turned off, and all we could hear was the gentle roar of swinging London as we descended into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're at the club! Mind you, the Colony Room Club was a real place with private members. It closed in 2008, but it had a very lustrious reputation for hosting artists and their drinking plights. If you want to read about it [here,](https://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/culture/article/colony-room-soho) you can! I'm just going to throw in a lower dungeon party for giggles of course, but that's of my own making.
> 
> In the next chapter, that's when the smut and fun adulterations come into play. More to come!

**-Michelina's POV-**

We had lounged about for a day and a half, and now that it was Saturday, Hannah and I could hardly contain our excitement. We took turns doing each other's hair, our nails, and we even zipped one another up in our dresses. We went downstairs and saw the small outlet shop in the lower section of the hotel. There we spent half an hour trying on shoes, more so because we were indecisive. I hated dressing up, hating picking out heels and colors unless I knew they were going to look good on myself. I had always been dressed by the conservative women of my family, but now that it was just Hannah and myself, we took our delight in knowing that tonight would be ours. I saw how she chose a pair of heels in the shade of her purple dress, and I saw how she marveled at herself in the mirror. I admired her, because truly she was confident in herself when I wasn't. I hadn't the knack to love myself but I tried, truly I did. When we found the proper heels, we bought them and put them on immediately. I discarded my old heels while she put hers in the bag. There were a majority of young men looking at us through the window, and with the scoop line of my dress furrowed, the peak of my breasts showed. They snickered, pointed, but then Hannah glared at them through the window and they moved along.

I feigned a smile and inside, I was screaming. I hated men so much sometimes and wanted nothing to do with them. Being the adventurous girl I was, I'd had my mishaps with men my age who still pretended they were at their mother's breast. If there was anything I loathed, it was when a man who reached the age for maturity still acted as if he were a child. I was not in the role of playing mother or babysitter for them. Often times, I wondered if I just shouldn't turn my sexual preferences to women completely and be done with those who led life with their cocks. Hannah was still beside me and as she finished making herself look presentable, we walked out. I saw a flock of conservative old Englishwomen pass us as we walked outside. My lips were a bright vamp red, and I knew that anything red that was worn was considered promiscious. I suddenly felt the urge to show off. I withdrew my collar and in the midst of public, I pulled my hair to rest over my shoulder. 

"Hannah," I said, passing her my collar with a smile. "Would you be a dear and clasp it? Pretty please, love?"

"Sure thing."

I didn't know if she understood what I meant with this public display, but then again, most were oblivious to what she and I were doing. When I felt the collar lock into place, I turned around and immediately embraced her. I was grateful for her, and whenever I hugged her like this, I didn't care if the whole world watched. I heard a few supple gasps leave the old women's mouths, and I started giggling as I offered Hannah my arm.

"Shall we run amok on the streets till 9, dear one?"

She slowly took my arm with a bashful gaze, followed with a smile. "What's come over you? Wait, Michelina, are you up to?"

"Well I don't want to give the fun away, now do I? Come on, I'm starving. Let's go somewhere to find something to eat. I'm feeling utterly peckish for some bordeaux."

She playfully shrugged and nodded. We began to walk arm in arm, casting numerous gazes and stares to anyone who glared. Those in public began to whisper and murmer all the same. I saw mothers cover their children's eyes, saw older women being ushered away from us by their husbands. I heard them call us dykes, but that didn't matter. After all, weren't we about to live it up tonight with those of the opposite sex? I withdrew a cherry-flavored cigar from my pocket, and lit it with my lucky charm lighter. The silver top flipped open and the flame flickered against the tip. It burned bright and as I tasted the essence of cherries and tobacco, I smiled and let the smoke blow out through my nose. I blew out away from Hannah's direction of course, to spare her the sting of the smoke. Here I was a voracious bisexual with an appetite for destruction, love, sex, and here she was too, my blessed Hannah, she of those sea-green eyes that could drop a man to their knees. I envied her, loved her like a sister but perhaps with an innocent crush, and now as we walked into a nearby restaurant, I held the door open for her as I extingushed my cigar.

"Best friends first," I smiled.

\---

It was finally eight forty-five in the evening, and we asked for directions to the Colony Room. I had approached the man behind the counter discreetly, and as I finished asking him, he simply slid me a card and said not to worry. He snapped his fingers and someone came up from behind the bar. As the young man grew closer, I felt my heart quicken in hopes it was not the same one from the park and at our flat. It wasn't, and thus my breath left me in a sigh of relief. The younger male held his head lowly, and he seemed the type to acquiesce immediately.

"This young man will take you ladies there. It's a very popular destination, if you know where to look of course. And what better way for you visiting beauties to discover London! Take care, girls."

Hannah and I smiled at each other with a cautious smirk. We clung close to each other as the young man escorted us out the front door. We stood on the curb as we waited for him, and as he came around the corner with a sleek, black Singer Vogue with a shining coat of paint. Hannah and I immediately went towards the car, opened the back door without waiting, and we eagerly snuggled into the backseat. We hadn't the desire to be snatched up by strangers, and I suddenly watched the young man begin to drive us into the direction of the club.

"Hey," Hannah whispered. "What if he tries something?"

"Oh he won't, dear."

I pulled up the chiffon skirt of my dress to show her what I meant. In the thigh-high straps of my pantyhose, I let her see the switchblade I'd hidden there for personal purposes. She saw the glimmer of the knife in the moonlight, and she immediately pulled my skirt down. She gasped and very quickly shook her head. "You're crazy!" she laughed, its tone half-lived. "You better hope to hell you don't get caught with that."

"Dear, do I look worried?"

"No."

I wrapped an arm around her reassuredly. I meant what I said when I told her I'd protect her at all costs. I had always been there for my friends and family, and so, why shouldn't I be there for her? "Come on. Let's enjoy the night," I smiled happily. "Okay? If anything, I'll plead temporary insanity."

She playfully hit my arm and giggled. "That's not funny!"

"It was a little bit," I quirked. 

We then turned down the road at 41 Dean Street, and there we saw our destination. The place wasn't incredibly large, for in fact it seemed rather small. We both looked at each other only once, then we both exited the car once the driver stepped out. We felt like Hollywood starlets, about to undertake their first major roles in an unannounced production. Hannah seemed a little nervous, and I too became a little unsure. But something in me said that it'd be memorable, as long as I'd keep vigilant. She and I approached the small door to this infamous drinking club for artists, and as we made our way towards the entrance, men looked us at eagerly, hungrily. I kept her close and watched over her as we finally entered. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt her, and I'd prove it ten times over.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Michelina's POV-**

When we entered, it was smaller than either of us had imagined. The paisley green colors certainly weren't very flattering, but it's what blended well with the clientele. Behind the counter were rows of bottles, glasses for wine and beer both flipped upside down by the stalks. Numerous bottles of brandy, whiskey, Irish cream liqueur, wine, and other fanciful spirits sat behind the barkeep. I saw a particularly striking bottle with a dark label upon it. It seemed like an emerald, and I knew then exactly what it was. Absinthe itself, a lady christened as the Green Fairy. We couldn't try it back home in the States, due to it being illegal and such with its thujone levels being what they were. It was also rather dark inside with only a few lamps lighting the surroundings. I thought then that it had to be a joke. I looked around and observed the scenery, but more so I was completely vigilant for Hannah's safety. Two men who were already at the bar seemed to be inebriated enough to dismiss where they were, and two others were at a pool table minding their own business surprisingly enough. The entire vacinity was filled with cigar smoke as if it were an opium den. To the regular eye, it seemed a normal pub. The bartender, however, seemed to stare at us curiously.

"What're you ladies doin' here? Somebody call you?" he asked.

"Um, not quite sure. Can you tell me whose card this is, please?"

I passed him the card that we'd received an hour earlier. He took it, looked it over, and then he leaned beneath the bar and reached for a telephone. He began to dial the number, and once he heard a voice, he responded simply by saying, "There are two American ladies here, sir. Shall I send them down?"

Hannah's head cocked to my direction rather quickly. "Down?"

I was about to reassure her, but then suddenly the bartender put the phone down and pointed towards a nearby door. "The gentlemen are waiting to greet you downstairs. He says to 'elp yourselves to the wine counter if you'd like."

It was red, labeled with Dante's canonical phrase from his work. ' _Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.'_

Hannah's eyes lit up and with a slight, nervous chuckle, she rasped. "They're joking, right?"

She held onto me and as I held her hand, I guided her over. Truth be told, neither of us knew what to expect. As I carefully watched where we stepped, a man had seemingly fallen over. He was drunk perhaps, and he hardly moved. I deduced he was consciousness and was perhaps just sleeping it off. We walked over him and he hardly stirred. Hannah scoffed once and we approached the door. I knocked three times out of simple gesture, but then I decided to turn it once I heard music playing from behind it. Hannah's grip only tightened on my hand. We both were steadily curious. The reverberation of the music was in the vein of jazz, followed by a slow, sensual sound of a woman's voice. I led her down the stairs and together, we came across an interesting display.

\---

There were numerous rooms across the halls, and as we stepped forward, we saw a den that was indefinitely larger than its counterpart upstairs. Down here, there was a built-in pool into the floor. Women sat and swam inside of it with only their bathing suits on of course, and men watched them flock about. The straps to their polka-dot tops nearly came undone, and there we saw bountiful breasts of many sizes bouncing. The women who decided not to swim were dressed in lingerie of tasteful, yet scandalous colors. Some wore white lace, others red. Some wore black satin with their hair coffed in the style of Audrey Hepburn. Some men wore glasses, as if to further the mystery about their appearance. Hannah and I were both amused but still unsure. A beach ball was being tossed back and forth playfully by the other women, and we were being splashed lightly as we walked past them. 

"Oh, I love your dress!" a redhead murmered. 

"Can you imagine her curves once it's off of her?" a blonde said. "I imagine she's got quite the arse on her."

I saw the blonde reach for my ankle, and as she sat up on the edge of the pool, she kissed my knee, licked it hungrily as she eyed me, and wet the chiffon by grasping onto it with her wet hands. I released Hannah's hand and playfully knocked the woman back into the water. She gurgled once and shook her head as she surfaced. 

"I'm afraid I'm not for you, dear."

Once we established our way to the bar, there we saw an older woman standing behind it. She was playing barkeep down here, and with the way she poised her wrists, the spirits fell into the glasses as if they were alive. Her narrow eyes stared at us and with her crooked smile, she made a proposal. There was something off about her but I hardly made any objections as she spoke to us, almost in a grandmotherly tone.

"What'll it be, dears? A red for the black-haired girl and a white wine for the one with chocolate tresses?"

How intriguing! It was amazing that she had guessed what I wanted, even more so with the thought of a ripe Bordeaux sizzling upon my tongue. We both leaned against the bar and nodded. The woman was rather fast in how poured our wines. She hardly spilled a drop and she slid them across the way to us in rather efficent time. We both raised our glasses to her and took a sip as we turned back to face the pool. Two women were suspended in dancing cages above the pool, and as the music played, I looked across the way and saw two topless women blowing balloons together. The music was not the only kind of sound that echoed throughout the establishment.

In the rooms we had passed minutes earlier, a loud array of screams, sexual in their nature of course, echoed off the walls. We heard women moaning, women begging and men being flogged by those we couldn't see. I took another drink of my Bordeaux and stared all around. It was a magnificent scene to be sure. Hannah tapped my elbow then and leaned into my ear. Her nude lips smelled of peaches and apples; the corner of her lips were also gleaming with notes of citrus that smelled rather clean.

"That one's looking at you," she giggled.

"What? Who?"

She quickly pointed ahead of us to a nearby corner where I saw the same man from the park. He wore a fashionable turtle neck, black with its fleece lining, and he too wore denim that seemed to suit his long figure rather sumptiously. His hair was a golden blonde with streaks of honey color to them, and his face was exceedingly Romanesque. His nose was large, rounded and yet pointed; his lips were thin and as I made eye contact with him, they were pulled back in a smile. Hannah gasped and her mouth suddenly made an 'o' shape. I broke my gaze away from him and turned to her. 

"Who did you find?" I laughed.

"That brunette man over there sitting on the couch. The one wearing the soft gold sweater. Brown blazer too. Oh, it makes his brown eyes pop," she murmured. And she often teased me for being the aroused one! She took a rather large swig of wine, licked the pinot grigio off her lips, and began to turn red in her cheeks. I looked to the direction where the man sat, and he seemed striking in his own way as well. He was speaking with another girl, but that didn't stop him from excusing himself. Hannah went her own way then and walked across the way, smiling at the girls in the pool for only a second. The man approached her and nodded once, smiling. He seemed dapper and quite charming for her. I was so happy for her and yet, I was nervous. He wrapped an arm around her and they went into a nearby corner where an empty table sat.

I turned my direction back to the bar and sat myself upon one of the stools. I hadn't a knack for going out to places like this, and I knew very well what the others were doing in those rooms. Perhaps they were hiding their kinks. Perhaps they were enacting their darkest fantasies. I bit my lip in anticipation as I rose the glass to my lips again. The chiffon pooled around my thighs and absently, I began to feel the beat of the music in my skin.

"Is it too sour for you, my dear?"

I looked over my shoulder slowly and saw him standing there, looming beside me in his towering height. I hadn't had a man so close to me like that, but I could smell the accents of his cologne. I smelled pine, citrus, something else as well. It was rather enticing and as my eyes closed halfway, I remembered his question.

I cleared my throat and responded, "It's definitely a vintage I haven't sampled before."

"Ooh," he cooed. "American. I must say your accent suits your voice like velvet."

 _You suave bastard_ , I thought. "Sir, you flatter me."

There was a stillness in the gap between us and I could feel it growing. Gooseflesh appeared all over my body as I saw his blue eyes looking me over, but with care. "Would you mind terribly if I took the seat beside yours?"

I pushed it over to him slowly and offered a sultry, if not shy smile. "Of course not."

As I placed the glass down on the counter, he offered me his hand. I let him take it and he rose it to his thin lips. They brushed against my knuckles and I saw how the red of my fingernails gleamed against his pale skin. He hadn't broken eye contact me as he pecked my hand. "I'm David. Welcome to London."


	6. Chapter 6

When Hannah sat at the high table with Michael, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She didn't feel like he would try to use her, but nevertheless, she just wanted to be sure. She sipped at her pinot grigio again as he moved his chair in closer. But she couldn't sit still in silence. There was too much excitement in the air for her, and of course, she was with someone who'd show her about. She leaned her elbows forward on the table after placing her glass down, and there she pursed her chin into her palms. Michael observed her stance, and found it rather intriguing, as if she were a teen coquette observing her crush. His thin fingers reached into a pocket of his sweater; he removed a Cuban cigar and began to place it to his lips. Hannah watched in quiet anticipation, studying the curves of his lips, the soft wetness of his tongue.

"You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" he asked.

Hannah shook her head and responded lightly. "Not at all. Do you come here a lot?"

A match was struck upon the end of her response. Through an inhale, he allowed the smoke to slip out of his lips. It seemed like a willowy cloud, and as Hannah observed him across the way, his chocolate eyes seemed like a hazel hue through the grey sheen. He cleared his throat once, poised a leg over the other and leaned on the table. "Eh, I've come here a few times, but I've never participated in the... festitivities. It's nothing too spectacular for a local, but if you're from out of the country, well, it can be rather enticing. Where is it that you ladies are from anyway? You and your friend are both American, right?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, we are. We're both here on vacation."

"Ah, lovely! Do you like it here so far?"

She could hardly hold back her answers. She bit her lip shyly, then replied again. "Yes, actually. We've taken pictures together outside of the palace and in front of Big Ben, rode on one of the double-decker buses around the city, and then we shopped at some of the local boutiques here."

Michael seemed amused at her quirks. The music switched and a slower beat came over the speakers. The two women who had been blowing up balloons suddenly began coming around, launching them all around. The both of them looked towards the half-naked women. One chased the other in a quick lunge. Shrill laughter entered the air and absently, just as the other woman ran around the edge of the pool, the girl following her managed to tackle her. In a matter of moments, there were suddenly four women swimming in the water. Hannah clapped her hand over her mouth and hid her gasp. Michael arched his brows once as he took another inhale.

To break the awkward silence, Hannah began to ask him another question. "So how did you find your way here to this place? It seems so dead upstairs."

"Eh," Michael laughed. "I've known a bloke who's been coming here for years. It's a favorite 'aunt of his. How did you ladies end up here?"

He inhaled another puff, and then she could smell the essence of his cologne against the smoke. He wore a rather sultry mixture that held the elements of sandalwood, musk, a light hint of cinnamon bark. It was intoxicating to her to say the least. She felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest as she thought of how to respond, but then with her lush lips retracting in a grin, she giggled. "We received an invitation if you can believe it." 

"Well, I'll be damned. That's certainly more exciting to receive than just the pleasure of tagging along with a drunken bum. But a mysterious note, that sounds quite enticing."

"No doubt! I've imagined many scenarios, but nothing like that. We just got here on Thursday and the next day, we're out sketching at Hyde Park and that man drops in on us. I'm glad to have meet you here though."

A wisp of smoke escaped his lips as he chuckled. A simple blink accompanied the laugh, which made her blush inwardly. "Likewise to you, dear."

It was strange. It was almost like he could look into her and see her for what she was, for what she loved. For the next few minutes, they discussed the weather of London, the frivolity of each other's lifestyles. She explained then how she had always fancied drawing faeries, other mystical creatures regarded as superstition and fictional. Michael then explained then how he was an actor, same as David, and as he leaned in closer, he said he often fancied going to art exhibits. Hannah's sea-green eyes reeled in anticipation. She almost clapped her hands giddily, but instead allowed herself to lean forward as well. The cut of her skirt slid high up against her thighs as she studied him, and then Michael saw how content she was. But more so, he eyed how her cheeks reddened. He put out his cigar then, and by taking his drink in hand, he whispered lightly to her among the sound of the music. By this time, she had been toying with the collar she wore. Her fingertips swept quietly against the rhinestones and O-shaped ring.

"Miss Hannah," he began, his voice sultry. "That collar seems ravishing on you, if I might be so bold to say. I was wondering..."

"I thank you truly, but if you must know, I'm not collared by anyone if you are curious."

A dark brow arched as he smirked. "Just being considerate, love. I merely wanted to convey common courtesy."

Her lips were flushed pink, as were the folds between her legs. She carefully moved around to the side and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear; her eyelashes began to bat playfully, albeit in a shy manner, and she let the nude color of her lips darken with anticipation. "And I appreciate that."

"Miss Hannah, I do not mean to be forward. I apologize intensely if I make you uncomfortable, and must I insist you say so if I am. But of course, I would very much like to talk more in one of the bedrooms for a bit. I expect nothing of you, and nor will you have any demands from me. Does my lady have any objections?"

"Not at all."

He stood up then from the table and finished his drink. But before he left, he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Just wait right here, and I'll be back for you in a minute. I must let the others know that we'll be occupying the blue bedroom for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve to all, and to Hannah, my dear soul-sister and Tumblr wifey, happy birthday! Hope you enjoy this smut between you and Michael! xoxo

When they entered the room, it was covered in deep shades of blue satin. The bed was a four-poster with a towering canopy, and attached at its headboard was a sleek alcove. It held blue candles among the finely-polished ebony wood and small white pillar candles. Hannah stepped further in and Michael closed the door. She looked over her shoulder and saw how he pulled at his turtle neck. She deduced that he must've been nervous, but rather, she admired it. Taking notice, she stepped towards him and took him by the hand. She playfully bat her eyes in a curious manner, and breaking the silence, she smiled as she began to speak.

"So, what kind of experiences have you had at these parties?"

Michael's head cocked to the side and as if he were a freshman again, his cheeks went pale and an embarrassed laugh escaped his lips. "Truth be told, my dear, I've never done anything like this before. I suppose that shocks you."

Eagerly, she stepped towards the bed and crawled onto it on all fours, and the fine fabric of her dress slid gracefully against her curves. As she posed upon the covers, she pat the open space beside her. "Not at all, dear. Come join me."

As if she needed to ask twice. He kept his eyes on her and with a small amount of prowse in his step, he crawled up to her and inhaled the scent of her perfume. His brown eyes closed as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He opened them again as he saw her press her forehead against his. The feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest made him swell in his trousers. Without speaking, he pulled her into his arms. He cradled her thigh with one hand and saw how her pupils dilated. She bit her lower lip and brushed her fingertips against his mouth. He placed her down onto the bed then and rolled on top. The glittering shine of her rhinestone brooch shaded the curves of her breasts, and as he lowered his face to hers, she whispered in a tender voice. "Shall we start with the kissing?"

"You know it," he replied. 

His mouth descended upon hers and he claimed her lips with his teeth. He slowly lunged at her tongue with his, and as their body heat combined, she moved her hands all over his body. He moved his mouth to her neck then and bit her gently, groaning, suckling. He began to leave a dark bruise upon her throat, and he kneaded her breast as she rubbed his growing erection. The weight of his cock seemed so heavy against the palm of her hand. Before she could rasp for air, his hands were upon her hips. He turned her over and began to unzip her dress. It fell off her torso and only her bra remained exposed. She began to pull her panties off and eagerly, she sat up and began to pull the gold sweater off his body. He devoured her mouth again and pressed her down to the mattress. She looked past her mound and saw how he had grown in his trousers; the shape of his bulge seemed rather intimidating, but voluptuous. 

She broke the kiss again and whispered, "Are there any cuffs?"

He leaned down to her ear with a smile, and playfully groaned, "Oh yes, my dear. Shall I fetch them?"

Her nipples grew hard as his voice rasped against her lobe. "Please."

He removed himself from the bed then and went towards a nearby blue dresser. He opened the top drawer and removed a pair of cuffs that were bound in blue velvet. It was a rather lovely piece of equipment. Michael went towards the bed post and pulled her wrists to sit firm against the headboard. Where a small oval ring was, he hooked the cuffs to the post and then clasped them around her soft wrists. The sound of the locked cuffs made her arch her back in dire anticipation. 

"Are those too tight, love?"

"Not at all."

"Good. I'm going to make you _writhe_ , my dear."

\--

He spread her legs open rather gently. Her folds filled with blood as she felt his breath upon her clit. The tip of his nose prodded against her entrance as he inhaled her. It seemed like a mesmerizing experience to him, and as he exhaled, her clit flushed red with blood as well. He wet his lips with his tongue, and as he gripped her thighs, his fingernails gently dug into her flesh. Her eyes watered immediately, and yet he hadn't even tasted her. His tongue finally slid into her canal and her lips began to tremble. The heat of his tongue made her breasts feel heavy, and immediately, her hips began to quiver as he started to glide two of his fingers inside of her. Her eyes were wet with tears and she felt herself grinding her sweet cunny against his lips. In every vein of her folds, the pleasure seemed to grow.

Michael's brown eyes stared up at her as he suckled upon her hungrily. He saw her eyes rolling over as she arched back continously, whereas now she whimpered aloud.

"Michael, please..."

It was a soft request, but he knew that he could not let her peak her orgasm yet. Instead, he moved up her body and claimed her mouth with his again. The very taste of her canal was sweet, light. As he devoured her lips, he unlocked her cuffs and immediately, she threw her arms around his neck for a short time as he pressed her up against the headboard. Her teeth gently pulled at his lower lip. Their tongues locked and he suckled her lips hungrily until blood was drawn. Between labored pants of breathing, he gently licked her lips as he asked, "How do you feel about flogging, my dear?"

She hardly denied him an answer. "I would love that right about now. My body feels like it's on fire. Please..."

He moved back and rolled her onto her knees. He left the bed quickly, moving towards the same dresser; he immediately pulled the drawer open and pulled out a beautiful leather flogger. Its tassels were a rather beautiful contrast against the blue of the room, and Hannah looked over her shoulder as he knelt behind her. He gently cupped her ass and observed how soft and beautiful the skin was. Michael leaned down and gently left a nibble there, and then he lunged at her folds with his tongue. A gentle whimper left her once again and then, he began to slide the tassels across her ass. He flicked his wrist and hit her at a decent strike. It was not too hard, not too gentle. He wanted to play with her a little bit more, but he also did not want to hurt her. He struck her again and a gentle shade of rose-pink started to show on her skin.

"Please, a little harder," she begged.

"Are you sure, love? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes," she rasped, arching her ass out further. "I won't break, and I'll tell you if you hit too hard."

He performed as she asked. He kept flogging her ass, then her folds in a decent rhythm. The slight sting felt so wonderful upon her folds as well, and she felt her fingers digging into the mattress as she groaned deeply. Her eyes watered with pleasure as he continued to flog her. Blood rushed to her nipples as her tongue trembled. She reached back then and spread her thighs open, and the cool air of the room brushed against her clit, allowing more blood to flow into its tiny fold. Michael had given her enough strikes, and her ass was now a cherry red with no broken skin exposed. Her feet shook and her toes curled as she felt her knees jerk in anticipation. Michael worked her bra clasp open and her breasts poured out. The bra was flung to the floor, and she felt how her breath waiver.

Tenderly then, he threw the flogger away from the bed and grasped her hips. He turned her over onto her back and began to kiss her hips, her folds, and his tongue made a wet trail across her breasts as he loomed over her. Her thighs clasped to his hips. He knelt upright then, and Hannah sat up as well, helping him out of his trousers. Her teeth grazed his nipples while she worked his belt. He pulled his briefs down as well and then he pulled them off completely. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he placed her back down. His tip pressed against her entrance, and with one thrust, he was deep inside of her. Her fingers entwined through his hair and she immediately began to roam her hips over his length.

"Oh Christ," he groaned. His teeth were at her earlobe, growling, moaning. He could feel his balls tightening as he moved deeper into her, and he moved his hips side-to-side. The pressure of his hips against hers made her rasp. He bucked his hips deeper and harder into her canal; his whole girth filled her and her back arched.

"Michael, I-I..."

"Me too, love."

With one more thrust, he bucked as hard as could be and pulled out of her. He stroked himself as he kissed her, rubbing himself hard. His balls tightened one more and then finally, his seed spilled out of him and pooled onto her mound. A few drips fell on her folds, and immediately, Michael dipped down to lap her clean. Once she was clean, he crawled up onto her and then rolled onto his back, pulling her to lie on top of him. 

His fingers entwined in her hair, and he kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. "That was amazing."

"I couldn't agree more," she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of past rape and trauma. Read at your own discretion!
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos! We appreciate them!

**-Michelina's POV-**

For the better part of a few hours, we both spent our time with our English suitors. While I knew Hannah was with her suitor in the blue room, I had been with David in the dark corner of the club. I was in his lap in a fashionable armchair. I was reclined in his arms and together, we shared a cigarette. I smelled how the smoke lingered between us, brushing against his lips and mine. My finely red polished fingernails swept against his face as my arms wrapped around his neck. His steel-blue eyes looked into mine as we nuzzled our faces closely. I felt my legs wrap around his waist, and his arms wrapped around my back. The chiffon of my skirt slid up the smooth skin of my thighs, and what shocked me most was how he didn't place his hand there without asking me. He seemed a gentleman, which in my eyes, was exceedingly rare. Instead, he pulls me in close and he smiled at me, his expressions clear, genuine.

"So, have you ever been to these kinds of place before, my dear?" he asked.

I took the cigarette from his hand as he offered it to me. I inhaled it quickly and felt my blood rush to my cheeks, to my vulva. "Not at all. This is all new to me."

He looked down at my lips, then back to my eyes. I felt my hair fall by my eye, shading my cheeks as we continued to speak. Whereas I admired Hannah for her frivolity, perhaps I truly was the shy one. David took notice of this and began to brush my hair back behind my ear. My lips gently trembled as I avoided making eye contact with him. 

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I, my dear?"

"Not at all," I repeated. 

"But there's something you're hesitant about?"

Damn, he was good. I should've known I wouldn't have been able to hide it for long, as it still remained with me. Before I would ever wish to become intimate with someone, I'd want to explain to them my trauma. Perhaps it was one of the foolish things I could do, letting someone know me like that after only a few hours. Still, I would rather tell the truth to someone than lie. I tried to look away from him to avoid eye contact. Instead I searched around the room and began to look for a safe place.

"Is there somewhere we can go talk privately?" I asked.

David put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and nodded. We both stood up and he wrapped his arm around mine, and he held my hand in his as we walked around the pool. The same girls inside the pool splashed at each other and then at us. My feet were wet by the water, and my heels seemed more sleek in the dim light. We walked down the hallway then, and as we passed the blue room's closed door, I could hear both Hannah and her suitor speaking lowly. I was happy for her, I truly was, and at the same time, I was nervous. From what I saw of the man she went with, he seemed decent for her. I just did not want her to be used, to be thrown aside then as if she were rubbish. David and I walked into the red room then, and it was concealed in soft velvet. The damask bedding seemed rather warm, comforting, and as David closed the door behind us, I kept my hand on his arm. We went to sit on the bed together then under the poster's canopy, and I continued to cling to him. He pulled us to sit up against the headboard and I ended up kicking my wet heels off. I flexed my toes and let my red nail polish show against the black design of the damask.

I curled into David's chest and his fingers began to entwine into my black hair. I inhaled the scent of his cologne and closed my eyes. The chiffon roamed up my thighs again, and then I felt his lips at my forehead. "You don't have to tell me anything. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I finally looked up at him and swept my fingers against his lips. I sat up and moved my knees to sit on either side of his hips. For me, this seemed unexpected. What was compelling me to move about him? Why was I like this? I didn't truly know, but as I looked at his collarbone, I felt more comfortable. I couldn't feel any kind of deviancy from him, therefore I felt more at peace with myself. David's hands almost hesitated to put themselves around my back, but I welcomed it. He held onto me as I nuzzled my forehead against his. "I don't mind. I trust you," I said, perhaps a little naïve. "So, I'll tell you."

David brought his arms around me and he leaned over me, placing me down on my back with my head resting upon the pillow. He kept his hand to his hip, but I placed it over my stomach. I exhaled, then bat my eyes up at him as he used his free hand to entwine his fingers in my hair.

"I was assaulted when I was younger. It was only five years ago, but it seems like I was little when it happened. I was at a friend's house. We'd all been drinking and I was staying overnight, so I went upstairs to change. This man followed me, and I think he was a family friend. Anyways, he followed me into the spare bedroom. He saw me undressing, and that was when he decided to pin me down and tell me that if I were to scream, he'd do worse to me. He, um, he sodomized me then. He said he didn't want to knock me up and have to put up with me later on. After that, I blacked out and woke up hours later. He was gone."

David immediately removed his hands from me and sat up, his eyes wide and brows upward. He retracted himself as if he'd been burned, and I watched his face. The expressions seemed melancholic, ranging from anger to deep regret. I immediately sat up and clasped his face in my hands. 

"That bastard," he growled. "If there is anything I detest more, it's a rapist. Whether it be against a child or an adult, that is just deplorable. I certainly hope he was arrested."

I laughed rather quietly. "He was killed a year later. Car accident. I just... I just wanted to let you know."

He brought me in closely and kissed my temple. It was rather soothing to feel his breath there, to feel his lips and arms around me. I hardly knew this man and yet I wanted him. I wanted to taste him, touch him, kiss him. I wanted to do everything with a man that I hadn't before. There was a strange rebellious feeling surging through me, and as I inhaled his scent once again, I felt my womb somersaulting inside me. I honestly couldn't understand what came over me, but at the same time, I grew hungry for more. I felt David's lips find my forehead, and as he moved lower, kissing my cheekbones, my nose, I leaned up into his mouth with mine. His thin lips met my full mouth with a deep, warm pressure. Upon instinct, I moved back to rest my knees against his hips. Against my mound, I felt his erection growing. It felt so warm, so vibrant against the cloth of my panties, and I couldn't help but kiss him deeply. The lights of the room were soft as candles burned. 

He seemed almost hesitant to touch me. He kept kissing me, but I was the one who pushed him down into the pillows. He gripped my hips then as I straddled him further. As our mouths continued to combine, I felt a great sense of ease within his hands; they wanted to dominate me, but with the utmost gentleness. I leaned down to kiss his neck as his palms roamed over my shoulder blades. I licked his skin gently, kissed it, and then I moved to his ear. Before I realized how soft and glazed my panties were, I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt flow into me. What if he was with someone? What if she would find out? I immediately drew back much as he had minutes before, and we both were confused. A tear began to form in my eye, and he cupped my face.

"Michelina?"

I felt gooseflesh form all over me and in my state of guilty arousal, I stood up from the bed as the tear fell. My hands clasped my forearms and I stepped back as if I were a child about to be scolded. Poor David sat on the damask with such a confused look upon his face. "I can't."

I didn't even wait to grab my heels, and I rushed towards the door. "Michelina, wait!" I heard him say. He tried to stride towards me and he put an arm in front of the door frame. "Are you alright, love? Shall I take you back to your flat?"

"It's not you, it's me. I... I can't explain it. Not here at least. Please, I must go," I rasped. 

It was happening once again, the feeling of emotions swarming against my brain like a fever. I ducked underneath his arm, rushing towards the blue room. The hallway seems so long, but eventually I found the handle of the blue room and I banged on its door as David raced behind me. "Hannah?"

Within a minute, the door was opened. Not by her, but by her suitor. I saw her rushing to put her dress back on, as she knew the tone of pain in my voice. "What's going on? Michael, let her in."

"No time for that," I said. "Please, I just want to go back to our flat. I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to stay."

She approached me then after putting her heels on and she swiped my hair behind my ear, much like David had. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't even enter me at all. I'll explain when we get back. Please," I whimpered, my voice barely above an audible whisper. "I'm having memories."

I could feel the weight of my heart sinking against my chest. I was so afraid to open to someone, but I just did, hadn't I? I didn't even make sense to myself, this I knew, and as I saw David come up to me, my heart sank. More tears fell and I tried not to have an outburst. Hannah gripped my hand, looked to Michael, saying, "I am so sorry, but I have to look after her. She'd do the same for me."

"Michael," I added, looking over my shoulder to him as we left, "please tell David I'm so sorry."

\--

The ride back to the street where we were staying seemed like an eternity.

I felt my heart sink further into my chest, and as I leaned against the window of the bus, Hannah kept her arms around me. She tried to comfort me, tried to keep me thinking positively for which I was grateful. As the bus stopped in front of our apartment complex, we left and I had a shawl wrapped around my arms. I walked barefoot down the steps and the driver only realized it as he saw the white of my heels. Hannah got off behind me and then clasped herself again to my side. The attendant opened the front door for us, and as we walked inside, he inquired if I was alright. It was a foolish question, but I would not chastise him for problems that were entirely my own.

"She'll be alright," Hannah quipped. "She just needs some rest and tea."

-

We went up to our flat by the large, vast freight elevator, and once we approached the top, we slid the gate to the top, then back down, and left to go to the door. I scrambled for my key, but Hannah had found hers faster than I did. I stepped inside first and she shut and locked the door behind us. I felt cold, damp, though it'd been hours since I'd been splashed by the water in the pool. I sat down at the table and shivered. A kettle was already on the stove, and Hannah, bless her, began to make the tea as if she were a caregiver. More tears came, and then I finally sobbed into my hands. She turned around and knelt beside me.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. I just... I told him what had happened to me, then I started kissing him and so many thoughts hit me all at once. I even got on top of him and I tried not to think of what happened, but it just came back as it always has. I feel so awful for leaving him behind like that."

"Honey..."

I sobbed into her shoulder and like a big sister, she comforted me. "I need to apologize to him for leaving him like that. I feel like such a bitch."

"Michelina, your traumas were coming back when they wanted to. They don't tell you when, they just do it. You couldn't have known it would happen like that. I'm sure David understands. Now come on, jump into bed and I'll bring you the tea."

"You don't have to."

"But I'm going to anyway. Now, off to bed, dear. Come on."

We entered the bedroom and she helped me onto my bed. I fell as if I were a ton of lead, my body feeling lifeless and cold. My head hit the pillow and I felt my anxiety forming into tiredness. She helped me cover up and as I curled under the blankets, all I could taste were his lips. My eyes closed, and I felt the sense of ease coming back to me somewhat. She left the room, but I fell asleep the moment she came back. I could feel how heavy my eyes were, and as I fell asleep, all I could think of were his arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split between myself (Michelina) and David, who offers his own thoughts in the beginning. Thank you all again for the kudos!

**-David's POV-**

I tried to sleep when we got back, but I deduced that it was folly. All I could think of was her, of how frightened her expressions had been sad and melancholic. Her brown eyes seemed so wet with tears, and whenever I tried to block her, I felt awful. Perhaps that's what he had done to her, I did not know. I felt so foolish for trying to stop a victim of rape from leaving. I should've given her space, I realized, and as I tossed in my bed, I knew that Michael was still asleep in his room. I left my bed and walked into the kitchen to brew some tea. As I put the kettle on, I retrieved a cup and placed a sliced lemon piece inside. As I waited for the tea to finish brewing, I stared out the window and watched those across from us leave their houses and apartments. They scurried to their cars and perhaps went off to work, and all I could think of was her leaving with her friend. She seemed so small compared to me, but when she left with her friend Hannah, all I could see were her bare feet trekking her down the hallway and the look of her eyes wide in fear.

The deep recesses of my stomach began to turn, and I hoped the tea would help subside the sour feeling. I felt a knot forming, and perhaps wondered if it was cramping within my muscles. I hadn't seen such a sad sight before, even when Michael and I had practiced our lines in dramatic roles. Her fear had been real. There was no act there, that was a deep certainty. But she had trusted me, that was the realization I still had. She had been brave enough to endure the memory to tell me of her rape. She reminded me of mythologial maidens, taken against their wills and one raped, but both cursed with sadness. Perhaps it was my actor's heart speaking, but there was a soft melancholy aura about her. Once the pot began to shriek, I immediately turned it off and removed it from the burner. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but of course, Michael turned up behind me and stood in the kitchen doorway. I didn't even hear his bedroom door open.

"I take it you couldn't sleep?" he inquired. 

I stirred the lemon into the cup and gently rapped the dripping tea off the end of the spoon. I took a sip and hardly made eye contact with him. "Not at all. I tried, but it was useless."

Michael sighed lowly. "David, mate, you couldn't have known."

I looked at him then with disdain. He had seen how scared she was when she approached their blue room, and when he entered, had he not seen the tears in her eyes? My jaw was pursed and my lips were in a closed pout. "What do you know if it, eh? She told me things that no person alive or dead should ever have to go through. Do you know how brave she was to tell me?"

Michael stepped into the kitchen then and opened the cupboard. As he poured himself a cup of tea, he sat at the table while I stood against the counter. He exhaled lowly and stared past the rim of his cup, taking a quick sip. "I take it she was hurt?"

"Assaulted, Michael. Quite terribly. The bastard buggered her and then left her unconscious."

"Christ," he said. "You know, that makes me surprised then, that she had the gall to come to that place. It's nothing but a hideaway for buggers, tramps, and drunks. Not the kind of place that a mere girl would venture to, even with a friend. Poor dear."

My wrist grew heavy and the cup fell onto the counter behind me. The tea ran off the edge and I clasped my hand across my forehead. My own eyes were filling with tears. All I could see were her sad brown eyes, her trembling red lips, pale skin. I could still hear how her soft voice cracked and I could still smell the proximity of her perfume. My head still felt swollen, as did my sinuses. I'd cried silently in the thought that I had hurt her somehow. I hadn't expected anything to unfold last night. I hadn't expected that I would fret over a young woman I'd just met. It was utterly preposterous, I knew this. But it had happened. That couldn't be changed and nor should it be. I shuddered as I turned and began to clean up the tea. The nearby cloth soaked it and as I ran it under the warm water, Michael broke the silence then and made an offer.

"I could go over if you'd like. Maybe I can coax her into being calm enough to let you visit."

My brow pursed over my eye and I answered him without even looking him in the eye. "Would that truly be on my behalf, or would it just an excuse for you to see your darling Hannah?"

I couldn't understand what had come over me, and I felt abashedly wrong in scolding Michael in such a way. I knew he wanted to help me, and I felt rather awful for lashing out. He finished drinking his tea and as he placed his cup into the sink, he then crossed his arms, smirked with a gentle seriousness, and flexed a shoulder. "You're right. I'm being both generous and selfish. I do want to see her again, that's not a lie, but I want to see if I can help. You're too good of a bloke and I hope that I can convince Michelina to let you see her."

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know, Davey, but here's hoping."

\---

**-Michelina's POV-**

A few hours later, I felt ill after waking up, and I could smell coffee being brewed now that light peaked through the windows. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my arms, feeling both sore and cold. I went to rub my neck next, and as I felt cool leather there, I remembered that I still had my collar on. My eyes went wide once as I unclasped it, and half-asleep, I could feel my muscles aching. The collar fell to my lap and my head hit the headboard. A grunt of pain left my lips, and I moaned as I rolled onto my hip. I hadn't even had anything to drink last night, and yet it felt like I was still suffering from an acute case of alcohol poisoning. Hannah was out in the kitchen and she had the vinyl player on as well. I could hear the King's voice echoing off the speakers, and the rich love tune made it all the way to my ears. I could tell she was in a rather decent mood. I could see her through the crack of the bedroom door, and she had switched into comfortable pajamas. She too had her collar off, but she merely wore it like a bracelet now; it dangled on her wrist and the rhinestones caught the kitchen light rather nicely. She placed her coffee down and came towards the room. The door cracked open and I saw her smirking at me, then smiling.

"How's it going, dear? Are you hungry at all?"

My stomach felt sour and upset. Bubbles seemed to form in my inner lining, and I curled into a fetal position as I respectfully shook my head no. She came in to sit on the bed and she pat my arm as she smirked. "Hey, at least things will get better. We still have a whole week and three days left. Let's enjoy them. So, what shall we do next? Shall we catch a ride on the Thames and peak up the skirt of London Bridge?"

I merely laughed as I thought of a boat rocking beneath my feet. Back and forth, side to side. The very thought of motion sickness consumed me then. I had only been on a few boats during my lifetime, and they always ended up in disarray, passing through terrible weather, or ending with me falling off. I smiled though at her and clasped her hand. "Whatever you say, hon."

"Are you sure you're not hungry? You seem a little peakish."

"Well," I murmured, sitting up slowly. "I could try to eat something, but nothing too heavy. I think I'd rather have a bath first. I feel like the dead. I'm freezing."

"Yeah, I think a bath would do you some good. I'll save some coffee for you if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thanks, hon."

I managed to leave the bed and with a pair of shaking knees, quivered my way into the bathroom to start the hot water. I unzipped my dress and felt my chiffon fall off my body, brushing against my legs. Only my panties remained on my shapely hips. I looked at myself in the mirror and examined myself. My nipples were growing dark and as my black hair fell over my shoulders, I saw light bruises on my hips. They were from him, I knew this. I pulled my hair to rest over my right shoulder, and as I slipped my panties off, the tub was almost completely full. I submerged myself into the water up to my throat. I sank deeply and felt every inch of my body warm due to its temperature. My eyes closed as I sighed aloud. It felt rather comforting, but as I began to think of David, it wasn't even comparable to his touch. His long, slender arms seemed so warm around me, and as I remembered how he felt against my mound, my throat felt aroused as if his lips were still there. As I continued to soak in the bath, I heard three knocks at the door.

I forgot to shut the bathroom door, and therefore I had a perfect view from here to the front door of our rented flat. I could see Hannah striding towards it to unlock it, and as she cracked it open slowly, she threw it open then as I heard her Demetrius speak to her.

"Michael!"

He walked inside and shut the door behind him. I could see that she wanted to embrace him badly. I sank lower into the bath to avoid being seen, and then I heard him speaking to her.

"Hello, Hannah. And before you apologize for the way you left last night, I will stop and say I completely understand."

She lowered her head and smiled, nodding, then embracing him as she kissed his cheek. His arms wrapped around her as well and I could see him smiling into her hair, whispering. "I had to see you again, Hannah. I rather missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too."

She reeled him into the kitchen then and held his hand as she guided him along. She offered him some coffee, and he took a cup. They sat at the kitchen table and began to engage in conversation. They sat side by side, almost shoulder to shoulder, but their voices were soft, mindful as if I were still asleep.

"How is she doing?" Michael asked. "I mean, is she alright?"

Hannah was gentle to reply. "She's in the bath right now, but I think she'll be doing better today. She's just gone through a lot. Her trauma comes as it pleases, but she's doing all she can to help herself. It's a good step. She'll be doing better though, I know it."

I loved her so much and I knew I'd never find another soul-sister like her. She often looked after me as I did for her, and as Michael reached across the table, they held hands and he gave her a nod of reassurance. "But I think I also know why you're here," Hannah added. "I suppose he's not well?"

My heart sank. I could imagine David's face now, full of tears and with those steel-blue eyes turning dark. I turned over onto my hip in the tub and listened more closely. My fingers grasped the rim, and as I looked over the porcelain like a frightened, curious child, I heard Michael talk further.

"Ah yes. The heartbroken prince is absolutely aghast. He's under the impression he hurt her somehow, and so he's blaming himself for her running out last night. I told the poor bloke he couldn't have known."

"NO! It's not his fault," I blurted out. I stood up and escaped the tub. Soaking wet still, I threw a nearby robe on and escaped the bathroom. As I approached Michael, he stood with a pleading look in his eyes. He seemed understanding, yet sad. I shook my head as my eyes gently began to tear.

"It wasn't David's fault. He didn't do anything. I just became overwhelmed and I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry for pulling Hannah away from you. It's just... she understands. She's like an older sister to me, and without her, I have no guidance and no one to talk to. I'm sorry we left so abruptly last night. But please, please tell David that he has nothing to be guilty over. Hell, I will tell him that it was my fault. I just... I don't believe he'll want to ever see me again."

Michael came towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, simply saying, "How wrong you are about that. David is pining for you, and he wants to give you reassurances that he'd never harm you. Won't you give him another chance?"

I hardly had time to think of a sullen answer, and yet, not a single word of regret poured further from my mouth in that moment. "Of course. I'll do anything to rectify this. Please, tell me where I can find him, or you may tell him where he can find me. I just need him in my arms again. I'm desperate to let him know the truth."

"Then I'll come over with him later tonight. He'll be happy to see you. And as for you, Hannah," he said, turning from me to her, "I will spoil my lady on a trip of the city tonight. Be ready at 6."


	10. Chapter 10

**-Hannah's POV-**

I had a fashionable crepe dress on again, but one in a lighter shade of purple. It flattered my curves, heightened the shape of my breasts. I felt like Monroe as I looked into the mirror. I finished combing my hair and I put on a shade of light nude to my lips. Michelina was on the bed behind me, and she was simply writing in a journal. I saw her peak up from time to time, and she offered me a smile. It was 5:50 PM. I was eagerly waiting for the knock at our flat door, but at the same time, I wanted to make sure she'd be alright before I went with Michael. I went to go sit beside her and as she lay belly down, she moved over and made room with her journal in hand. I tried not to read it, but I saw a glimpse of what she had written down. At least she was documenting her fears, and for that, I was proud of her. I brushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and pat her back.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Looking up at me, she nodded and playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mother, I think so. You go have fun with your beloved Demetrius."

I leaned down and smirked as well, replying, "And be courteous of your dear Lysander, alright? I'm sure he's just aching to see you."

A half-sad, half-hopeful look eclipsed her round face. Five more minutes passed, and I carefully sprayed a light amount of perfume at my wrists. I slipped my heels on and grabbed my purse as well. It wasn't too large, nor too small to hide; it was a decent size to hide in one's pocket to prevent thievery. Once I was ready, I saw Michelina sitting up in an oversized nightshirt. Her hair was strung over her shoulder, and she wore small socks upon her feet. She clasped her journal to her chest and sat on the bed, scarcely hidden by the door of our shared bedroom. I went out into the kitchen and through the den. I waited to hear for the knock, and as sure as it struck six, I heard three raps upon the wooden surface. I hadn't run to a door so fast before in my life. Even though I wore heels, I managed a swift sprint. I unlocked the door and swung it open with the largest grin upon my face. There stood Michael, and David behind him, looming about.

"Would you like to come in for a quick minute?" I asked.

They obliged and stepped forward. Before David could look around, I stopped in front of him and gently put a hand on his arm. "I'll quickly go tell her that you're here."

He nodded once and I released him. I saw that she was still on the bed. She had her knees up to her chest and her back against the headboard. I knocked once and opened the door only a crack. "David's here."

She exhaled deeply. I saw the fear and hope in her eyes altogether, and she seemed so sad. I wondered then if she was about to have a breakdown. However, she convinced me otherwise as I saw her rise from the bed. She put her journal down and stepped out behind me. We both walked into the den and I saw how David's eyes went wide and his lips part in a sigh. I went to Michael, who held my coat out for me. I put it on with his help, and as I wrapped my arm around his, I saw Michelina and David standing nearly face to face. He towered over her by a few inches, but he still seemed larger than her. 

I broke the silence then and said, "I'll be back, Michelina. Lock the door behind us. I have my key."

Michael made an addition as well. "Yes, love, I'll bring her back in one peace. And you, my dear Lysander," he smirked, "do have fun with your sweet, dark-haired Hermia."

I laughed vividly as he made a gesture to Shakespeare's work. Together, we walked out of the flat, and there I saw David coming to close the door. Once it shut, it made a clicking sound. I could only imagine what would happen for my dear sister, and I hoped it would be for the better.

\--

The first hour had been completely wonderful. Michael, as if he had been a boy again, pulled me into a photo booth and inserted a few coins. We posed, we laughed, and we even kissed. The flashes came brightly, but I cared not. He had wrapped his arms around me and I had embraced him as well. He lifted me up and an image of my thigh had been showing. He'd kissed my neck in one photo as well, and I couldn't have been happier. It was strange, walking about with my English suitor in such a way. I had met him only last night, and yet, it felt as though I'd known him for years. Once the strips printed out, he took a copy as did I.

We adjourned then to a restaurant where we sat secluded in a private booth. We drank some wine, fed each other off one's own plate, and to the normal eye, we seemed very much like a couple. But were we? If we had only made love once so far and entered the public eye twice, what we were? So many thoughts ran through my mind, but as his chocolate-brown eyes stared into mine, smirking as he lit a cigar again, I immediately took a sip of my drink like I had the night before. One could melt when looking into his eyes, among a great many other things. I moved in closer to him and we were both face-to-face. We finished serving each other our dishes, and we took time to take small sips to wash it down as well. When dessert came, I was more than enraptured by the flavor of his mouth then. His lips tasted of a sweet crème brûlée, rich with vanilla and hints of brown sugar. The custard melted on our tongues, and it reminded me then of the perfume I had sprayed on an hour or so ago.

Once we finished our dessert, Michael escorted me outside then and we took a small stroll down the streets not far from the Old Bailey. We were rather vigilant of where we walked, and Michael and I were always looking out for each other. I searched one side of the street and he viewed the other. There were others couples out walking, laughing, kissing. It was utterly romantic to me, and I felt a strange feeling come over me. The postlights of London began to brighten as dusk fell. It felt as though I were in a dream and with the lights shining, they acted as sprites, as fairies. Perhaps it was my inner childhood regaining consciousness in me, but I reveled in it happily. Michael and I began to turn down the other side of the street where he had parked his car. It was a lovely black 1965 Sunbeam Tiger, sitting sleek on the side of the road with its coat shining. It seemed a rather sensual car, even for one of his medium stature. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for me and I sat down inside, smiling and turning red.

Once he entered, he started the engine and we drove past Hyde Park. An inward radiance of warmth ran through my body, and I pictured Michelina and myself lying on the blanket side by side. It seemed so lovely at night, and as we drove along the Thames, Michael ended up holding my hand and kissing it. The cool breeze felt lovely against my skin, and we drove around curves of the streets, the wind shifting and the scent of Michael's cologne on the air as well. It was the same scent he wore before, and to me, it was intoxicating. We finally drove across London Bridge, and with the height it held over the river, it seemed as if we were merely floating. The ride was smooth and though the city was unbelievably congested, it felt peaceful. We drove back then to the flat that he shared with David. It was cozy, clean.

Rich shades of grey and blue aligned the interior of the inner complex. He immediately brought me into the den, where we sat on the grey suede couch. I curled up into his lap and kissed him. My arms wrapped around him slowly, and he pulled me to sit firmly upon his groin. His kisses still tasted sweet, with his lips warm, hypnotic. 

"Do let me keep kissing thy cherry lips," he smiled against my mouth. "Oh my sweet Hannah, it feels like we've been apart forever. I have but one request if your lovely ears will hear it."

I turned red as I responded. Apparently he was well suited to be an actor, as he was so suave, charismatic. I knew he was not acting with me though, so I happily replied. "What is it?"

"Will you please stay the night with me, so that we may finish what we started? Please, my dear?"

I merely kissed him without saying any actual words. I let him know my kiss was a response for yes. He lifted me up then, my legs and arms clasped around his person; he carried me into the bedroom then and he began to slide my panties off. I undressed him in a rather timely manner, and we both were naked before we could part for breath. He closed the door behind us and did not turn the light on. It was completely dark in the room, save for the moonlight that shone in through the bedroom window. It was a silhouetted love scene, and one that shaded our features, our bodies. He slid inside me and as always, his girth felt miraculous. It was not too thick, nor too small. He glided his hips against mine and kept kissing me as his pace increased. We made love like that for an hour, and by the time my coil had unraveled around him, I felt him pull out and expel his seed up my chest. It dripped down my breasts and over my nipples. I swept it onto my fingertips and lovingly looked up at him, licking the sweet mess clean. Michael leaned down and kissed me deeply, roaming his tongue over mine; he tasted himself against my lips and I was in heaven.

As we lay naked together in the dark, I was nuzzled on his chest and his lips were at my forehead. His arm was wrapped around my back and I felt so content lying there. My eyes closed, and as I smiled up against his jawline, I kissed it tenderly.

"Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight, Michael."

As we curled into each other and slowly fell asleep, I felt safe, happy. I hoped it wouldn't end, but then I remembered we only had a week and two days left now. Would I be able to go back home now that I had Michael?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, be my once in a lifetime  
> Lying on your chest, in my party dress  
> I'm a fucking mess but I  
> Oh, thanks for the high life  
> Baby, it's the best, that's a test  
> And yes, now I'm here with you and I  
> Would like to think that you would stick around  
> You know that I'd just die to make you proud  
> The taste, the touch, the way we love  
> It all comes down to make the sound of our love song"
> 
> \- "Love Song," Lana Del Rey
> 
> Okay, so Hannah knows I live and breathe this song entirely, and of course, le smut happens between David and myself in this chapter. It's perhaps nonsensical, bittersweet, but damnit that's how I like it. More to come!

**-Michelina's POV-**

The intensity of hearing the door shut behind Michael and Hannah sent a shudder through me. He was still in front of me in the den, I couldn't believe he was there. I thought I was going mad perhaps, but his eyes were sullen, sad and a deeper shade of blue. I hadn't known him for very long, but I could deduce that was the shade they turned into when he was upset. His sand-blonde hair complimented the sadness, but it was his body language that gave me a different idea of how he felt. I went to step towards him, but he almost recoiled. I tried to speak, but no words would come out of my mouth. I had apologized to him before, but I hadn't been able to express myself truly. I gently touched his slender arms, and they wrapped around me, whereas his thin lips touched my black hair. He kissed my temple, and then, he began to cry as he moved his head to rest on my shoulder. I craned upward and my breasts were pressed against his chest. We reclined on the couch for a good half hour, simply embracing each other. It seemed such a long time, but it wasn't. I kept myself against him, to keep him warm, then I heard his voice in my ear.

"God forgive me," he cried. "I shouldn't have tried to make you stay. I sh- I shouldn't... Oh love, I was scared. I didn't know whether or not to follow you, and I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to see if you were alright. You have every right to be mad with me."

A worried look eclipsed my face rather quickly. I looked him in the eyes and knelt my forehead to his. I shook my head, feeling my nose brush against his. Our lips were close to locking, but not quite. All I could feel were his arms around me. The pressure from his arms felt so warm. I felt how his fingers locked in the strands of my hair as he cupped the back of my head, and I reveled in his hold; my lips ended up brushing against the hollow of his collarbone. I shook my head as we kept ahold of one another.. We sat together and he brought me to rest upon his lap. I had no objections to it, and still, I was careful to avoid upsetting him. I brushed the soft strands of his sand-blonde hair to rest against his cheekbone. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, David. It was all my fault."

"No, Michelina. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Your memories came back, and while I can't even begin to understand what happened to you, I was terrified for you. I fought the urge to follow you and Hannah. I wanted to see if you were alright, but Michael persuaded me to give you space, so we ended up going back to our flat. I couldn't sleep if I'm honest. I was up all night wondering about you."

"Oh God," I cried. I lowered my head and felt my tears fall onto my palm. I clasped my hands to my face and he hushed me, kissing my temples, my forehead. "David, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Look at me. Michelina, please look at me."

I felt my eyes growing heavy with tears, and they burned from the immediate crying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knelt my forehead against his. His blue eyes stared into mine and he kept brushing my hair to rest behind my ear. He kissed my jawline, my cheeks, sweeping the tears away. Every inch of my body felt electrified as his hands wrapped me into him. Once again, I felt my breasts swelling with blood. David's lips found my neck and a deep exhale left my lungs. With both hands, I cupped his face again and straddled him again. My mound was warm against his groin, and I could feel him growing hard. We both seemed like shy teenagers, embarrassed and blushing in silence. It was then that I sat up straight and began to unbutton my shirt. I was just as confused as to what I was doing as he was, then he clasped my wrists and shook his head softly. 

"We don't have to do anything, Michelina. I don't want to make you uncomfortable again."

"I want to make love to you."

With my brows furrowed upward in a gentle pout, a soft expression of longing, I let the shirt fall off of my shoulders. I swept my black hair behind my shoulders, and now with my nipples completely erect, I let him look me over. His eyes trailed down and looked at me, observing my curves. The last of my tears fell, and it was then he pulled me against his body, claiming my mouth with his. Our lips combined, and he broke through mine with his tongue. It was heavy, wet and tasting of sweet whiskey. As he clung to me, he pressed me down onto the couch and though he was lithe, his weight pressed down against me. This seemed so nonsensical, so unrealistic. We were both strangers, and now, we were pressing our bodies together. My hands roamed over his shoulder blades as he ground his hips against me. I looked up at him then and felt his arms wrap behind my back and under my legs. He carried me bridal style into the bedroom, and there I felt him crawl into bed beside me again, much like we had the night before.

\--

Once he lay me down, I pulled him to roll atop of me. I ran my fingers through the tresses of his blonde hair. He began to kiss my throat again and I felt his mouth leave a trail of kisses down my collarbone, then to my sternum. He didn't go any lower, but deeply, a part of me wished that he would. While looking at me, he lapped at my breast and took my nipple into his mouth. A swift tug between his teeth left my folds rushing with blood. I shuddered as the pleasure overthrew me. I felt my arms pulling him up to kiss me again, and as I locked my lips with his, I panted, cried, kissing him madly as if I'd never see him again. 

"Michelina, I'm here. I'm not leaving. It's alright," he whispered.

"I wanted to tell you that I've never been broken in. I mean I was assaulted, but I have never had anyone inside... me. I want you to be my first."

David's brows grew softer then as he rubbed his thumb against my cheekbone. It left a singular sensation in my skin, and as I felt his erection growing, my yearning grew more intense. I parted my legs beneath his body and felt my thighs slide against his hips. I saw David kneel upright and I slowly began to kiss his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt. He threw it onto the floor, and once he pulled my nightshirt off, I helped him out of his pants. The belt slid off of his thin hips, and I kissed his thighs before he pulled his briefs down. He was not the first one I'd seen, but he was beautiful. His girth was at least six inches, and he grew thicker, filling with blood as my lips had stirred him to arousal. His tip was glazed with pre-essence, and as he gently pushed me down onto the pillows, he cupped my face and laced his tongue with mine. He spoke in between these kisses, asking, "Is this what you want, truly?"

I reached in between us and gripped him gently in my hand. I began to rub his tip along my slit, and as it brushed past my entrance, he could feel how wet, how warm I was for him already. "Please," I begged.

"But I might hurt you," he lamented. "What if you bleed?"

"I don't care, David. I've already been hurt. I'm not afraid of the pain. I just want you."

"Then look into my eyes."

I was afraid for only a mere moment. Once he began to position himself at my entrance, I could feel how he pushed only his tip in. "Breathe with me," he said. "Take a deep breath as I push in. If it hurts, please tell me."

I simply nodded and he continued. I steadied myself and held onto his hips. He began to push into me, and I felt my eyes grow wet with tears. As his girth entered me, I was stretched and I could feel a slight tear. His hand reached in between us and he rubbed my clit, to help distract me from the pain. Once he was all the way in, I felt his length filling me completely. A sharp pain rapped at my cervix, but I exhaled as he pulled back, then glided back in. "Does that hurt?"

"No," I cried. "No, my God, you feel... Please, don't stop."

He craned his hips to sink himself in even deeper. My labia filled with blood again, and as I felt the nerve endings in my clit heighten with pleasure, he rubbed it more and I just found myself aghast with tears of love, tears of pleasure and adoration. As I wept, he too began to cry as he kept pushing into me. I ground my hips onto his length, and as he picked up his pace, I found myself forming stars within my eyes. We continued on that way for a few minutes, then I flipped him onto his back and slowly rode him. He guided me, lovingly showed me how to pleasure him. I felt my orgasm building every moment he hit my cervix.

We hardly kept our lips off of each other, and as he craned me to lie on my back again, he enclosed me with his willowy figure like an ocean. The scent of our sweat came between us, as did the aroma of our lovemaking. I heard the wet sounds of our organs entwining, and as I felt myself soaking him, I threw my head back while he continued. His pants grew deeper, more desperate.

"Please come inside me," I begged. 

"Oh love, I couldn't..."

"Please," I cried. " _Please_. My God, I want you in my veins. I couldn't leave without you inside me."

The desperation grew and as he bit my lower lip, blood flowed and I suckled his mouth, drinking him in as if he were holy water. Once he thrust one more time, I heard him crying out, trembling, ululating as he dug his fingers into my breast. I felt his seed pour into me, hot and viscous. I immediately cradled him to me fast. I breathed as he did, felt my heartbeat race as his did. Our bodies trembled together, then rested.

Once he pulled out of me, I moved down to lap him clean. It was a basic instinct within me as I suckled him. The sounds he made were so sweet, so innocent, and his fingers laced themselves in my dark hair. "Oh love..."

Once he was free of my blood and his seed, I licked my own lips clean and covered us up with the blanket upon my bed. His arm lay beneath my head, and as I looked up at him, I closed my lips then and curled into his throat. He swept his hand over my curves, and I felt the blood leave my face. The gentle lighting of the room had shown the shadows of our bodies beneath the sheets, but he must've seen the horror of my being more supple than his own figure.

"How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?" he laughed, smiling against my forehead.

Of course, I recognized those lines. His Shakespearean brood was an accredited gift to his talent, and I had never fallen in love with a voice so quickly before his. I playfully kissed his jaw and nibbled there. "Such a wonderful delivery of your lines, sir. I applaud you."

"I thank you. Now, if I asked you something, would you answer truthfully?"

I felt my heart quicken, but my mouth replied instantly. "Of course."

"Would you and Hannah come watch Michael and I perform 'Twelfth Night' this week? You ladies can think of it as something to pass the time by before you both... go home."

Home. Home, my God, I had forgotten about it. We were only here for a few more days, and we were expected back within a week and a half. I clasped myself to David's thin chest and kissed his sternum, his nipple before responding. "Of course. We'd love to."

"Oh brilliant," he gleamed. "It'll be good for me to have you there and for the Duke to have his lady there as well. It'll inspire us. Now, go to sleep and I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Do you promise?"

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Hannah's POV-** _

When I awoke, Michael was already looking at me with half-opened eyes. His fingertips brushed against my cheek, whereas he swept a lock of hair behind my ear. I curled into his lips with my own and left him a deep, lingering kiss. I could still savor the aftertaste of our fluids, and as he suckled my mouth, locking his lips and tongue with my own, we purred together. His eyes stared into mine and I felt warm. He murmured against my lips with a gentle tone, and I reveled at the sound of his voice. "Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, most certainly," I smiled. "And in the arms of my beloved Demetrius nonetheless."

As he smiled at me, I felt him curl his arm around my back. He reeled me in closer and I could feel his cock resting against my thigh. The veins of his shaft throbbed gently against my skin as we embraced. Our bodies grew warmer beneath the sheets, and I felt him gently roll atop of me, pressing his weight down against my mound. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept him closer, and then I wrapped my legs around his waist too; my legs swept against the cleft of his ass and he mewled gently. My nipples grew hard, but felt rather cold. Once we broke the kiss, he began to cup my face. I saw the hestitation growing in his eyes, as if he wanted to ask me something but couldn't find a way to say it. I looked up at him and tilted my head gently. I entwined my fingers through his brown hair and I curled into him. "Is something wrong?"

He cleared his throat as he looked to the side, then he directed his attention back to me. I could feel the pressure on his shoulders, but more so, I could see the sadness in his eyes. He almost couldn't bear to look away from me. "I want you to stay for a little bit longer."

"Michael..."

"Just another week, Hannah, please. That's all I'm asking. You and Michelina could stay here with us if you'd like. I just need more time with you."

A ball of pain grew within my throat, forming thick against the barriers of my inner muscles. I felt a chill run through my body, and while I had hoped he would ask me something of that vein, I was terrified. What if we were to stay? What would happen to our lives back home? There were so many possibilities, all wondrous and frightening perhaps. But here he was before me, cradling me, holding me, asking me if I wanted to stay with him, his flatmate, and my friend. I buried my face in the hollow of his throat as to hide the blush upon my cheeks. Michael looked down at me and began to rub my back gently with his hand. It felt warm, comforting. As my eyes closed and I began to think of leaving, tears formed in my eyes. A quiet sniffle left me and I could feel myself clasping onto him as if I were a child afraid of a storm.

"Hannah, is everything alright, love? You're absolutely trembling."

I licked my lips nervously once, then craned my head to look up at him. "May I have time to think about it? Or at least, can I have the chance to talk it over with her?"

"Of course. You know I wouldn't ever want to intrude on your sisterly bonds with her. I was merely offering a suggestion, because well, I have grown rather fond of you. I like hearing you purr for me, and the sound of your American voice is rather comforting," he smiled.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and to my clit as he whispered. He moved his hand over my hip, cupping my breast enough to lean down to leave a kiss on my nipple; he then left a trail of kisses upon my sternum, my neck, and then finally my lips again. So many sensations flooded me with the heat returning to pool between my legs. I hadn't felt so happy for a long time, and now I had him in my arms, hearing him quote his Shakespearean lines was rather comforting to me. He was my Demetrius, my beloved. I wanted to be here for him to give him all my love and support, and yet, I was terrified to be away from home for so long. What possible compromise could we reach? I wanted so much to stay with him, I wouldn't deny that. I just hoped that it would be an easy decision to reach. I was about to plant a kiss into his neck, but then the rotary phone in the bedroom rang. Michael leaned over and answered it with a smile on his face. "Jayston and Warner residence."

I quietly giggled as he smirked down at me, gently nibbling my breasts as he listened intently. Once he turned onto his back, he answered again. "Yeah, no, she's still here with me. Is Michelina still there with you?"

I knew then that he was talking to David. I heard the thick accent on the other end of the phone. I sat up on my elbows, then felt the bed jerk hard as Michael stood up rather quickly. "What? God, mate, why didn't you ring me earlier?"

The phone almost fell off of the nightstand, and I saw how Michael rushed to find clothes in the drawers in his stark naked form. I giggled once again as he scrambled about. He slammed the phone down on the jack and started to sit down on the bed, frantically racing to put on his briefs and then his pants. I seemed almost disappointed when his pants slid upward to cover his extremities, but merely I sat up and clasped the sheet to my chest, asking, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, love, sorry. I didn't mean to give you that feeling. It's just I literally forgot that Davey and I are performing 'Twelfth Night' tomorrow and that we need to get over to the theater for one more rehearsal. The director called and he wants us there as soon as possible. I'm the Duke and Davey is Sir Andrew," he laughed. "Come along, my love. I'll take you back to your flat."

I too escaped the bed in haste and I began to look for my dress. I quickly put on my bra, then he helped to zip up the back. I wasn't even going to bother to look for my panties, and instead, I found my heels. Once we were both dressed, Michael and I left their apartment. He locked it and like rambunctious teenagers, we raced down the stairs hand in hand, laughing and smiling. People in the complex stared at us as we passed through, but we didn't care. I was simply happy to be with my Demetrius as he led the way.

-

Once we got back to our flat, I opened the door and we walked inside. There we saw Michelina and David sitting together on the couch, with her sitting promptly in his lap. Their arms were around each other, and her dark hair seemed bright as tin against the shining hue of his honey-blonde tresses. Their noses brushed against one another, and as she clung to each other, their faces seemed rather soft. Once the door shut, I hadn't bothered to lock it. Michael walked towards David, then smiling at Michelina, he smirked and said, "Forgive me, my lady, but I have to borrow your dear Lysander."

"It's alright, Michael," she hummed. "You two have fun with your rehearsals."

David stood up from the couch, then leaned down to kiss her. Their lips locked sweetly, and as she left a gentle peck on his jaw, he hummed. "And I'll be back for you later, love. I promise."

"Have fun," she smiled.

The two men walked through our den and out of the hall, and I followed behind, locking the door as they left the flat. When I turned my back towards the door, I saw Michelina smiling. She actually seemed radiant, happy; her entire demeanor had changed since I saw her from last night, and here she was clutching onto her legs, curled up on the couch. Her brown eyes seemed more so like a hazel hue now, and as I walked over towards her, she held her hands out for me to take. I sat beside her and she began to giggle into my shoulder.

"You seem much happier," I laughed.

"Yes indeed. He actually listened to me and we ended up talking for hours. He ended up staying the night, and this morning I woke to find him making breakfast for us. God, he's just perfect, Hannah. I can't wait to see him and Michael on stage. We have to go see them. The boys would love it so much, and I'm dying to see how foppish and admirable they look in their costumes," she murmured, her lips grinning. "David was telling me about this wig he has to wear, and just imagining him in it is driving me crazy. And of course, how was your evening with your dear Demetrius?"

As we sat side by side, curled up together on the couch, I told her about the date he and I had shared. I spoke about the car ride, the dessert we shared. She sat and looked at me in awe, smiling for me, blushing. She seemed absolutely ecstatic as I was. Of course, I had to tell her about Michael's offer. I steadied myself and cleared my throat, and I looked her in the eye.

"Michael wants me to stay another week."

Her expression changed from happy to pleasantly surprised. "And will you?"

"I've thought about it, but you and I are due home in a week already. I couldn't afford to stay another week, and then he told me about he'd love to have us bunk with them. I told Michael I'd love to stay if I could, but I also told him about how I'd need to talk it over with you. I know you and David are growing really close, and I don't want you to feel indifferent. This is the first time I've seen you really happy in a long time, and I don't want to take that away from you. Okay?"

"But I want you to be happy with Michael."

We both blinked slowly at each other, as if we were lost in knowing what to say. I didn't want to leave London or Michael, but at the same time, how could we possibly stay? Even though he offered us a place to stay, I didn't want to seem like a leech, and I know that wasn't her way either. Michelina squirmed a little on the couch and moved to rest on her hip. I looked at her with a pair of curious eyes. A nervous laugh left me, and I asked her, "It wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No," she replied, blushing. "It's just... David's not really small. I think I tore a little and so I'm sore. He felt amazing, don't get me wrong. He's just really thick. And my God, he hit my cervix more times than I can count!"

"Well, I guess we better get spruced up then. Oh, I can't wait to see them. I've always wanted to experience a Shakespeare piece with authentic stage actors. Not to mention the fact that they're our beaus now."

"I couldn't agree more."


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Michelina's POV-** _

Hannah was on the phone with Michael around three in the afternoon, and I knew then that the rehearsals must've been done and over with. She was on the bed in our room from what I could hear. I heard her laughing eagerly, asking him how his day went. It was rather wonderful to hear her so happy, and as I soaked in the bath again, I submerged myself in the tub. The porcelain slid against my body, and though the water was hot, the cool touch of its surface sent shivers against my muscles. I felt my nipples grow hard beneath the suds, and my labia filled with blood again, warming me, sending tremors through my canal. I had the door cracked open only slightly, but my view was completely blocked. I sank lower beneath the water until my knees were sticking out of the suds. All sounds were drowned out the moment I submerged myself. My hair pooled around my head and my eyes closed. The sensations kept running through me as I began to think of what would happen in the near future. Even within the water, I felt my eyes forming tears. Could I possibly leave knowing how much I'd grown attached to him? Could I bear to go back to the airport? I slid up the back of the tub for more breath, and as I pondered there, wiping the water and suds from my face, I began to cry in the open.

I didn't want to leave. I had just started to fulfill my ambitions of being my own woman, to have started my path of experiencing life for myself. While that club was a deplorable setting, I was rather thankful to have gone there in the first place. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met him. As I lay my head against the rim, the tears fell from either corner of my eyes. I was terrified of what would happen. I could tell Hannah did not want to leave Michael and I did not want to leave David, but what could we do? As I turned onto my side, my breasts felt swollen. My folds felt equally flushed with blood, and as I felt the cold of the porcelain brush against my body, my hair pooled around my neck and clung to my face. I felt like a famished, bloating corpse and my tears kept falling. I heard a knock at the door then and I spoke rather quietly. "Come in."

Hannah cracked the door open and peaked her head inside. "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head as she stepped inside. She came over to the tub and as the suds covered most of my nakedness, I had my fingers at my lips, and nervously I bit my nails. It was a habit I had not picked up before until now. Why was I feeling so nervous and so scared? My brown eyes felt tired and as the warmth of the water began to dissipate, she knelt beside the tub and brushed my wet hair behind my ear.

"The play's tonight," she smiled. "Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Yes, I will."

I realized the tone in my voice sounded indifferent, but I still had the determination to go. My knees buckled beneath the water and as she tried to smile again, I saw her brows furrow upward in a sad arch. She was concerned about me, this I knew. As I avoided eye contact with her, I shivered. She ran some more warm water for me as I lay there, and as I continued to shake, I whimpered quietly.

"Michelina, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

Her brows pulled together in confusion. "Scared? About what? About us leaving for home?"

I nodded quietly. Though it was not my main concern at the moment, it was looming in the back of my mind. The future seemed rather uncertain for me and for David, but I was somewhat hopeful all the same. The suds continued to rise around me and as I lay there submerged in the water, she tried to smile for me as she reassured me. "It will be alright. I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

"I know you don't want to leave Michael. I can see it in your eyes. It'd break your sweet Capricorn heart to leave him."

"And I know it'd hurt you to leave David. But you know what? Let's go see them tonight and spend as much time with them as we can. Michael said we can even bunk with them if we'd like. That way I can be with him, and you can be with David. Come on, sis. I promise it will be alright. Let's get dressed, okay? I know the boys are eager to see us."

I nodded again as I sat up inside the tub. I pulled the plug and heard the water drain down the pipes, and once I turned to look over my shoulder, I saw that Hannah had a towel waiting for me. She was rather thoughtful like that, and we often took turns helping each other. Once I had the towel around me, I left the tub and began to dry off in private. Hannah went back into our room and began to do her hair. She was dressing herself at the same time, and as she chose a soft pink matte for her lips, the phone rang again. I saw her walking towards her vanity table and picking up the receiver. I knew it was Michael, as I recognized his voice on the other end of the phone. I began to dry my hair and as I brushed through it, I retrieved my deep red dress. Small drops of water fell down my breasts as I moved to dry off my body. I retrieved my pantyhose as Hannah continued to talk with Michael, and it was then that I looked out of the bedroom window, peaking down to see a car pulling up. 

"Yes," Hannah said. "We'll be down in a few minutes. Alright. Yes, we'll see you soon. Bye, dear."

She put the phone back onto the receiver and giddily smiled. Within the next ten minutes, we were cleaned, freshened up, and putting on our coats. Hannah grabbed her key and as we made our way towards the door, she locked the door and together we went downstairs. The sound of our pumps clicked on the steps, and as we walked down carefully, she wrapped an arm around mine. I felt comforted by this gesture and as we looked at each other, we left the apartment building together and the driver was there at the car, opening the door for us. We entered the sleek black car and he closed us inside. Within a minute, we were driving off towards the theater. She held onto my hand excitedly as I stared out the window.

"Oh wait!"

"What?"

"Driver," I said. "Pull over quickly, please!"

"What?" she repeated.

I exited the car and raced along towards a flower stand that sat across the way. There were numerous fresh flowers, any and all from peonies, daisies, all the way to red roses on the edge. It was two for one pound, so I happily gave the florist some of the currency I had in my pocket. He accepted it, and swiftly, he gave me two of the red roses. I raced back into the car and breathlessly smiled. Hannah merely shook her head and laughed. 

"Apologies, sir! Do drive on."

\---

When we arrived at the theater, we had obtained front row seats. David and Michael had reserved them for us, saying we were special attendees. We sat down towards the middle of the aisle, and there we had a perfect view of the stage. Hannah and I both smiled at each other the moment the light dimmed over the audience. As we watched them and the other cast members come out, we were rather impressed by the lighting, the costume designs, the way the dialogue had been delivered. And what a foppish, soft wig David wore! It was the same color as his regular hair, shoulder-length and slightly curled at the ends, and as I smirked, I could have sworn that I saw him look me in the eye only once. I blushed deeply and felt the blood rush towards my folds. Michael delivered his dialogue with equal splendor, and I could see that Hannah was in awe over him. I couldn't blame her. Both of our beaus were so talented, so suave and Shakespearean. It was hard not to admire them. For the better part of an hour, we watched as the cast performed superbly. From the way David performed as the stereotypical fool, I hadn't the heart to contain my laughter. He and Michael were chosen rather well for their roles. As the intermission occured, we saw them peak from the corners as they went to the dressing room. Both men smiled at us.

The play resumed after the fifteen-minute intermission, and there we watched as the curtains drew back once again. The gentle orchestration of the music gave such a wonderful sound to their voices, and for once, it did not drown them out. The violins were very soft and careful, as were the harps. For the next hour, we all sat and watched them with complete awe. After it all ended, the cast came towards the front of the stage and bowed. As the audience applauded, Hannah and I could hardly contain ourselves. We smiled and clapped vigoriously, but not too wildly. The director approached the front of the stage as well, and offered for the audience to meet the cast members for a brief time in the foyer. Now it was our chance to see our darlings. Once again, Hannah took my hand and together we walked towards the side exit that led into the massive chamber. We hid the roses behind our backs, and once we saw Michael, David, and all of the others aligned in a row, we approached them with smiles beaming across our faces.

"Why look here, Davey," Michael smirked. "I do believe it's our girls. Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Both of our cheeks turned red. At the same time, we both agreed. "Yes."

With a graceful flick of my wrist, I offered the rose to David. He was the one who blushed crimson in his cheeks now, and with his long arm wrapping itself around me, he pulled me in for a warm embrace. "Why thank you, milady."

I whispered against his ear with a gentle tease in my voice, laughing. "It seems only fair that you receive a flower in return, my darling, since you took mine after all. I'm so proud of you."

When I pulled back from the embrace, I saw David growing redder by the second. He managed to kiss my knuckles as he rose my hand to his lips. Michael did the same with Hannah in arm, except he was brave enough to leave a sweet peck on her cheek. Her sea-green eyes absolutely beamed brightly, and I couldn't have been more happy for her. We moved along then and let the other audience members offer their congratulations. She and I both waited then for them to change out of their stage clothes, and there as we waited, many gawked at us, whispering. She and I ignored them and continued to talk about how magnificent the production had been. We couldn't stop talking about every detail of it. Once David and Michael came out of the dressing room, they wrapped their arms around us and walked us to their individual cars. Hannah and Michael drove out in front of us first, then David and I followed.

\---

Once we got back to their flat, they offered us both a glass of red wine to share with them. Of course, we couldn't refuse. David took me by the hand and propped me to sit in his lap by the fireplace, sitting comfortably in the velvet armchair. It slightly was tilted back, so we were careful to avoid spilling the wine. I kicked my heels off and curled into his lithe chest. Hannah and Michael were sprawled out on the couch, his groin against her backside and an arm wrapped around her. The two were half-propped against the arm of the sofa, and there I saw them smiling at each other. I was so, so happy for her now that she was with her beloved Demetrius again. Across the way, I heard Michael ask her what her other favorite Shakespeare pieces were. He took a drink from their glass and pursed his lips as he gleamed at her. She blushed once again, then replied as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"'The Tempest' and 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'," she smiled. "I have always loved faeries, sprites, and of course all of the monsters and creatures capable of redemption at the end of the stories. Through all the mischief, shenanigans, and the mishaps I just love it all! It seems so magicial."

For the next hour and a half, we all talked about our favorite characters, as well as the boys' favorite roles. The way their English tongues raveled off their reasons for loving to act, the more I could see Hannah and myself falling for them harder by the minute. Michael explained to Hannah how much he enjoyed the versatility of a role, whether it be villain, misunderstood creature, or hero. Once he said he'd love to explore the role of Caliban, her eyes gleamed. I saw her watching him and worshiping him with her eyes as he continued to speak. She hardly looked away from him. David and I exchanged words then about what roles we liked, and he said he was more attuned to the gentle characters, but though he did not particularly fancy playing villains all the time, he would take them only if they were intriguing enough to his mindset. I told him that I'd rather play the lovelorn ladies of the tragedies. He seemed almost sad at that remark, but I told him that since I was so attuned with my emotions, it wouldn't be hard to portray them as such.

He passed me the glass and I took it in hand. The cherry wine burned sweet on my tongue as I took a drink. I managed to see the love glowing in his eyes as we nuzzled our noses together. Once we were both gently buzzed, I stood up and pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around me. We began to slow dance in front of the fireplace. The warmth of the flames grazed my legs, and as we kept our bodies close together, I could feel my pantyhose loosening. His hands roamed over my lower back and I tilted my head back. While I held the glass in my hand still, I could hear his heartbeat. It was a gentle thump, and the heat of his breath made me swell between my legs. 

"Let's go to your room, shall we?" I said.

"Is my darling that enamored with me?"

"More than you'll ever know."

I locked my red lips with his, sweetly biting his lower lip. My tongue broke through his mouth and within the second, I felt him bend his knees. He wrapped his arms under my thighs and though I was somewhat curvy, he didn't mind lifting me. We both looked at Michael and Hannah, who were getting rather comfortable themselves on the sofa. I playfully waved at her and blushed.

"Good-night, my lamb," I told her, smiling. She waved back at me, then received a deep kiss from Michael. He hungrily and playfully kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

I redirected my attention back to David and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was still careful with the glass in hand. He slowly walked us into his bedroom and closed the door behind us. It was dark inside the room, save for the window. The moonlight peered through the thin curtains and cast soft lighting across the bedroom. He placed me down and took the glass from my hand. Once he placed it on the nearby nightstand, he pushed me further onto the bed and began to kiss me. I spread my legs open wide enough to let him feel the heat of my thighs. In the corner of the room, there I saw his wall aligned with a rack from which held dangling toys. There was a flogger, handcuffs, a gag, a whip. I felt my heart race as I saw a small table beneath it filled with even more toys.

"David, what are those?"

He looked up from my throat after leaving plenty of kisses there. He looked over his shoulder, then back to me. "Oh, I see you've spied my collection. I'd ask you if—"

"My God, yes."

His eyes went wide and I saw the moonlight catching his steel-blue iris from the side. "Really now? Are you sure you'd want to have experience with that kind of foreplay?"

"David darling," I said, cupping his face in my hands. "I'm not fragile. I want you to make me yours. I want to feel and experience everything with you. Unless you object, of course."

He brushed his hand across my face and kissed me again tenderly, then deeply. He inhaled through his nose and growled against my lips. I felt his cock hardening against the cleft of my mound, and I could feel him kneading my breast. "Should we wait until we're sober for some playtime?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be right for us to play with each other while we're slightly inebriated. Tomorrow we can have some fun. For now, let's sleep. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

We both undressed each other, sliding off our undergarments, our clothes. We flung them all to the floor of his room and there he tucked me in beside him. The blanket felt so soft, but it wasn't as lovely as his skin. His fingers entwined in my black hair, and surely enough, I felt myself falling asleep in his arms. He began to lightly snore with his chin atop my head. I smiled, and as I heard Michael and Hannah enter his room, I knew they were retiring for the night as well. But now, I was happy. I was here with my beloved as she was there with hers. And what a night we'd have tomorrow, just the two of us.


	14. Chapter 14

_**-Michelina's POV-** _

I hadn't the heart to completely stir beside him. He seemed so beautiful in the sunlight as it peeked through the window, and the way it caught the strands of his honey-blonde hair seemed to electrify his presence. He was still asleep, sprawled against the pillows and his thin arms propped beneath his head. I saw how the sheet slimmed him down and sank against his pelvis. As I curled into his chest, I felt his right arm wrap around me as he pursed his chin on top of my head. I embraced him carefully, as not to smother him. His fingers skimmed through my black hair again and again. His fingertips themselves gently raked across my scalp, as if gently massaging me, and I could feel the tip of his nose press against the crown of my forehead. Everything about him was warm, radiant. Good God, he was beautiful. I wondered then if I had strayed into a dream. As I held onto him in return, I felt my eyes fill with tears. I began to sniffle quietly as my heart became overwhelmed. I swept my tears from the bridge of my nose before they could fall onto his skin. I didn't want to wake him, but it hadn't helped that he opened his eyes slowly. He smiled against my forehead and I could feel him press a chaste kiss there. 

"Good morning, love," he said.

I tried to utter a response, but my throat tightened. It seemed like I couldn't say anything. No words would come out of me, no sound, no breath. I felt so lost inside myself and I couldn't understand why. I cleared my throat and held onto his side so gently. Instead of looking him in the eye, I buried my face into his throat and kissed it. David moved me onto my back and pressed down upon my pelvis with his. He cupped my face with one hand and offered me a kiss. Once I felt his thin lips against mine, the tears fell without pause. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in closer to me, as much as I possibly could. He brushed the tears from my temples and kissed me again. All I wanted was to be smothered to death by this man, to feel him kiss the life out of me and inhale my soul. It was the feeling of being alone without him that terrified me.

"Why are you crying, love? Is something wrong?"

I couldn't lie to him in the slightest. Even though we'd only been acquainted for only a few days, I'd given this man my virginity. What a perfect plot for a story. Here I was, a young woman lying on her back with a perfect stranger in his bed, in a country I'd never visited. "I'm just a little scared," I whimpered.

His brows came together in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

I felt his length stirring against my wet slit, and as he grasped onto me tightly, securing me in his hold, I whimpered louder and wept. The heat of his body offered me comfort, a sweet sense of solace, but at the same time I felt so cold as I cried. "I don't want to leave, David, but I know I can't stay. I know Hannah wants to stay with Michael too, and we don't know what to do. I'm unsure of what to do."

"Oh, Michelina..."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck again. I left small trails of kisses all over his jaw, throat, and then his lips. David secured his fingers in my hair and he gently squeezed. I felt my folds become electrified by the tug at my scalp, and God, how I craved more. More tears fell, and I looked at him through half-opened eyes, I felt him reach in between us. He pushed his tip against my slit and lunged forward. He filled me and I mewled at his length filling me, the girth of his cock swelling against my wet walls. His tip found my cervix at first entry and how I loved the feeling of his teeth on my tongue then. I turned him onto his back swiftly, with him still warm inside me. His length was now glazed with my fluids, and as I rode him, his long hands cupped my breasts. He gently tweezed my nipples and more tears fell. They didn't fall from pain, but for the mere fact that it was him inside me, warming me, caressing my body as we clung to each other. I could feel his breath against my lips as he clasped me to his thin chest. He gripped me tightly, and the feeling of my tight little canal just swallowed him entirely.

"David," I cried. "God, I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry, I love you."

He steadied me then and between sweet, rough kisses, he too murmured, "God, what's wrong with me? Why do I want you so much?"

As if by chance, he gripped the back of my head and he began to thrust harder into me, each jolt of his thin hips a mere buck against me. I felt my clit swell with blood as he fondled it sweetly. With the tears falling from my eyes, he kissed them away and then he pushed me down to lie beneath him. His long willowy arms enclosed me and as he leaned down, he bit my neck hard. I arched my back and whined softly. I went back to kiss him, but then as I pushed him out of me, I rolled onto my stomach. I arched my ass to linger in the air, which was unexpected for me, considering what had happened to me at age eighteen. I spread my lower lips, and as he moved onto his knees as well, he nodded once as he pushed back into me. From that angle, I could feel his cock moving upward. The way he angled his hips against my ass gave such a sweet pressure that I whimpered into the blankets. I reached beneath my belly and began to rub myself. I could feel how his pace quickened and how my coil formed.

Once I felt myself tremble almost violently upon his length, I felt how he hardened even further inside me. His hands gripped my hips hard, leaving deep white marks surrounded by red handprints upon my skin. I felt my fluids slicken him, and then, with one more thrust, David cried out as he gripped my throat from behind. His stomach was upon my back and as he lay upon me, still inside me, I felt our fluids converge. The spurts he sent deep inside me were running hot towards my cervix. Once he pulled out of me, he wrapped us in the blanket beside the bed. I sat naked in his lap, and as we curled together, he smiled at me and placed a kiss to my forehead. "I dunno where that came from, but I would like to do that every morning with you. I certainly hope I didn't make a mess of your sweet cunny. If I did, I'll clean you up."

"You don't have to, my love," I said. "If anything," I whispered, blushing deeply, "I hope we didn't wake Michael and Hannah."

"Oh God," he laughed. "I certainly hope not. Shall I make us some breakfast again?"

"I am feeling a little hungry. But of course, there's one thing I'm craving most," I smiled.

His brow arched and he almost went pale, nervously laughing as we looked each other in the eye. "Oh ho, and what is that?"

I leaned towards his ear, licking the lobe and biting it gently. "You, my love. I want every single drop."

Before he could say another word, I was already down between his thighs. His length seemed so swollen and red from his ejaculation, and as I eyed the sweet white liquid upon his slit, I engulfed into my mouth and heard him moan. I spat on his length and stroked him softly with my hand, whereas I moved my tongue down further. The more I suckled and gently bit him, the more I could feel him hardening in my hand. He throbbed against my tongue, and his veins pulsated against the roof of my mouth. I could hear him wheezing as his hips quivered beneath me.

"Christ in heaven!" he moaned. His hand clasped over his mouth as he bucked further into my mouth, and as he wrapped his fingers in my hair, I heard him add a few more words that enlightened my heart. "Oh, _fuck_. Love, you're such a good girl."

As I lapped at his slit, I kissed it once before gently chuckling. "Whose girl am I?"

I wanted to hear him say it more than anything. As the soft strings of his cum laced onto my lower lip, David pulled me up towards him and he kissed me, his tongue pushing through and lapping my lips clean. His fingers roughly wrung themselves in my hair, and there I heard him growl gently against my ear as he pinched my clit. "Mine. You're mine, and that's the end of it."

" _I love you_ ," I confessed again.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me sweetly, gently. " _And I you_. I don't know how the hell this happened, but I've got a damn good feeling. This is nonsensical though, isn't it?"

"It's not a bad thing. Naive perhaps, but I won't trade you for anything. Now come on," I hummed. "Let's go make something to eat."

We both threw on fresh robes as we escaped the bed. With his tall, lanky figure swimming in the robe, I smiled and laughed altogether. I felt my breasts brush against the soft cotton, and as I felt his fluid rolling down my thighs gently, hidden by the cloth, I felt complete and whole. He took my hand into his and quietly, we walked into the kitchen. We both began to make fresh coffee, baking some toast as we fed one another fresh berries from the market. He swept the jam onto the toast with a knife, and I cracked some eggs in a pan. He kept leaving kisses on my forehead as we continued to linger in the kitchen; his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I felt more than content. With the sun coming in through the window, I felt so warm, so alive in his arms. We both looked through the glass and saw how London became a city of light.

\---

A few minutes later, I heard the door to Michael's room open. 

I looked over my shoulder and saw Hannah walking out. She was draped in a pale pink satin robe, and her hair was a mess as well. Through half-opened eyes, she smiled at me and blushed. I could see that she had a wonderful evening with Michael as well. Once she was in the bathroom, I heard her running the sink. I looked back at David, who was in the middle of taking a bite from his toast. He seemed absolutely enticing, even when he was eating. I pursed my chin in my hands and smirked at him from across the table. As if we were both adolescents again, we laughed and turned red. As I reached across and brushed the crumbs off of his robes, I heard Michael enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, you two lovebirds," he mused. His brow arched over his eye and from the side, he made a smirk that suggested he knew what we had done.

I hadn't felt so embarrassed and alive before, but as Hannah joined the rest of us, I felt at ease.

"So, what shall we do today, Michelina?" she asked.

"Oh, well if you don't mind, Hannah," David interjected, clearing his throat once. "I was wonderin' if I could steal your friend for the day. I'd like to show 'er around and take her some place fun."

As Michael was pouring a cup for Hannah and then himself, he agreed. "What a lovely idea, Davey. I was going to steal Hannah for the day as well."

I immediately looked from Hannah to David. I went awfully quiet as my cheeks blushed a deeper shade of crimson. I could feel him still burrowed inside me, and as I marveled at the thoughts of what he had planned for us, my heart raced. Hannah clung to Michael and gave him a mischievious, heartfelt smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she added. "A day alone with both our men. Why not?"


End file.
